Payback
by Wisteria Blossom
Summary: A simple story about Rima and Amu, right? Add in feuds, fights, drama, arrest, and romance, and it's not so simple. "You know, you've changed since middle school. You used to be sweet. Now you're two faced- but honey, if you'll have two faces, at least make one of them pretty." Rima's sick and tired of Amu, and instead of cowering, she'll stand up for herself.
1. Chapter 1: Arguments

**Payback**

**Summary: "You know, you've changed since middle school. You used to be sweet. Now you're two faced- but honey, if you'll have two faces, at least make one of them pretty." Rima Mashiro is sick of Amu. And now it's finally time for her to pay her back for all of the horrid things she's done, which includes stealing the one she loves.**

"Shut it, Hinamori."

"Why don't you make, string bean?"

"Oh wow, I'm a vegetable. Why don't you take over for Michael Jackson? Are you going to call me a Buffet next?"

"You're just angry because I get more guys than you, _Mashiro_."

"Oh please, I can wipe off 99% of your beauty with a Kleenex!"

"Keep talking. I always _yawn_ when I'm interested."

"I _never_ forget a face, but in your case, I'll make an exception."

"That's it; shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!"

"I will smack the Asian out of you!"

"Whoa, that's enough you two!" Kukai came in, and broke the two feuding girls up.

"Yeah, calm down. No need to smack the ethnicity from someone, Rima-chan." Nagihiko told them.

"Nagi!" Amu glomped him.

Rima winced a bit from seeing them hug.

"Hello, Rima-chan." Nagihiko smiled.

Rima tried to stop her pulse from quickening. "H-Hi, Nagihiko- you can call me Rima."

"Oh… o-okay."

"What happened to you guys? You used to be best friends, and then one day, you were just ready to strangle each other," Kukai asked. "Do we need Dr. Phil? I can get him from America… somehow."

"Why don't you ask the eighth, long forgotten dwarf over there?" Amu pointed at Rima.

"Nah, I'd rather you ask the two faced, back stabbing, oxygen depriving, smart mouthed, no good-"

"Okay, Mashiro-san, that's a lot of insults there." Kukai sweat dropped.

"Do I need to keep going? I have a list."

All 3 of the others sweat dropped.

"Whatever, let's go, Nagi! Nagihiko's taking me out to lunch, right, _Nagihiko_?"

"R-Right."

As the couple walked off, Rima smirked.

"Souma, do you have the plan?" Rima asked.

"Yep. I can't believe we're going against Amu. She was one of our best friends."

"Key word: _was. _Remember, she's changed a lot since elementary. We're about to go to college for crying out loud! It's summer break, and you know what? It's time to get some payback."

"Ooh, what store are we going to? I _love_ payback bars!"

"That's payday not payback. And not the candy, you idiot! _Revenge_."

**Okay! This is the rewrite to Revenge, if you didn't notice! I know, the characters are a bit OOC, but you never know how they'd turn out. I mean, really, the characters would actually be in 15/16 with an exception of Kairi being 14. And Ami being 9. So, yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Chapter 2: **

Rima's eyes skimmed over the paper deviously.

"Wow, Kukai! I didn't know you were so…devious and smart." Rima said, completely shocked.

Kukai rolled his eyes and scoffed. "So you think I'm stupid?"

Rima chuckled slightly. "Not necessarily _stupid_, maybe a tad bit dumb, but not stupid."

"Nice to know that you think I'm slow then, Rima-chan." Kukai smiled.

Rima laughed. Since when were she and Kukai so close?

_Flashback:_

_Rima sat in the park curled up in her defense mechanism state._

_The auburn haired boy walked up to her, eyes full of concern._

"_Mashiro-san, what's wrong?" He asked._

_Rima looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red._

"_Go away, Souma." Rima said, glaring at him._

"_Well, that's no way to treat someone who's trying to help out." Kukai smiled._

_Rima sighed._

"_Seriously, Mashiro-san, what's wrong?" Kukai asked once again._

"_You won't leave will you?" Rima glared._

_Kukai shook his head._

"_Fine," Rima told him. "Amu's being such a brat. She knows I just want what's best for her, and I don't think dating some reckless teenager- not Tsukiyomi-kun- is right for her. Then, she told me I'm not the boss of her, and she can do whatever she wants. Then I said, 'You're only 13, do you really think dating a 16 year old will do you any good?'. _

"_When I said that, she smacked me and told me to mind my own business. After that, she kicked me out of her house, but I knew she was still the same Amu. I knew that the same Amu was in there somewhere. I just had to bring it out."_

_Kukai was speechless. "Amu did this?"_

_Rima nodded. "The boy must've been influencing her."_

_Kukai hugged Rima, making her blush a bit._

"_She had no right to treat you like that; no excuse whatsoever can change that." Kukai comforted her._

_Rima smiled and hugged back._

_End of Flashback_

Why did she blush when Kukai hugged her?

"Rima?" Kukai snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. The plan. So, shall we get phase one into action? And by the way, I can't believe you thought of this." Rima asked.

"You already said that." Kukai sweat-dropped.

"You swiped her phone, right?" Rima asked.

Kukai took the pink cell phone out of his pocket.

"Nice." Rima laughed.

Rima looked through her contacts.

" Yua… blah, blah, Tadase …more people I don't know…Ah! Ikuto!" Rima found the contact she was looking for.

_Calling… Calling…_

_0:01_

"Hello?" A debonair voice answered the call.

"_Get to the park. Now."_

Ikuto looked at his cell phone. Who had Amu's phone?

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"_No, you may not. What you __**can**__ do is get to the park to see who it is."_

Rima was a pro at this.

"Hmm. Sounds fair enough."

_Call Ended. _

_0:09_

"C'mon, Kukai. We have a little story to tell Ikuto." Rima grabbed Kukai's hand, making him blush, and hopped onto his back.

"Onward." Rima demanded.

"Are you really that lazy?" Kukai laughed, sweat-dropping once more.

Rima giggled as she repeated.

"Nagihiko, have you seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere!" Amu panicked.

"No, I haven't. Where's the last place you had it?" Nagihiko asked the pinkette, who was now hyperventilating.

"Amu-chan, calm down a bit. We'll find it." Nagihiko attempted to calm her down.

"You don't tell a girl to calm down Nagi!" She screamed.

"Oh, it was you on the phone, shrimp. Did you and Amu make up ye-"

"Amu was cheating on you when you guys went out." Rima said bluntly.

Ikuto lifted an eyebrow. "What? You're probably just saying that."

"These texts say otherwise." Kukai threw the phone to Ikuto, who caught it with no effort.

Ikuto looked at the texts.

_RG: Hey, babe._

_AH: Hey! What's up?_

_RG: Nothing much, can I come over?_

_AH: Sure, Tsukiyomi's not here._

_RG: Great, I'll be there in a few._

Ikuto felt numb. How could his innocent, naïve, kind Amu do that to him?

"Why did you show me this?" Ikuto asked, giving Kukai the phone back.

"We want you to help us get back at her." Kukai said.

Ikuto pondered. "What's in it for me?"

Rima held of 5 bags of catnip, 6 catnips in each one.

"30 pieces of catnip will do the trick, right?" Rima smirked.

Ikuto stared at the cat nip lustfully before snapping out of it.

"Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Pretend to be Rima's boyfriend. She'll get jealous when she sees you moved on." Kukai smiled.

"Why did you smile when you said that?" Ikuto sweat-dropped.

"Whatever, Ikuto, give me your number. We have to keep in touch." Rima rolled her eyes.

They swapped contacts, and Ikuto smirked. "Later, Rima-_koi_."

"We're fake dating you blockhead!"

"Whatever you say." Ikuto laughed as he jumped into a tree, ready to go home and get high off of cat nip.

_**So, how was it? Now three people are involved! But, trust me, there will be twists. ;)**_

_**Reviews:**_

Lalalola012 6/21/12 . chapter 1

Oooh, I feel an awesome story comin' on! My author senses are a'tinglin'!

_**My response: Well, thank you! You're so kind! Ooh, author senses sound fun!  
**_

Starr 6/21/12 . chapter 1

Hi... I just don't know about this story... Amu is out of character and Rima and her are supposed to be friends.

_**My response: Well, that's quite alright. But, in my defense, I did put they were OOC and I don't want to spoil anything, but the last part of your review is linked to one of the twists.**_

xXElectric-Kuro-NekoXx 6/22/12 . chapter 1

i noticed you used one of my favorite quotes by Marilyn Monroe, "If your gonna be two-faced at least make one of them pretty."

_**My response: At least someone got it! I was waiting for someone to note that!**_

**Chapter 3 Will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Into Action

_Buzz…Buzz…_

Rima's patience was wearing thin. She didn't have the energy to get out of bed, yet she wanted the annoying buzzing of her phone.

Rima finally gave in and picked up her phone.

"What!" She answered angrily.

"_Well, that's no way to treat your 'boyfriend'." _The voice on the other end replied sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Rima asked, a bit quieter.

"_Well, if you must know," _Ikuto said. _"Hinamori and Fujisaki are going to be at the park today at 3:00. Why don't we be there for a little…visit?"_

Rima smiled evilly. "Alright, I'll see you in…" Rima glanced at her clock. "20 minutes."

"_Okay see you in a few; doll yourself up while you're at it."_ Ikuto hung up the phone.

Rima sighed. She put on a purple sundress with a black bandeau. She put on a black cardigan and purple flats with black bows on them. She finally put her hair into a high ponytail.

Rima was about to walk out of her bedroom when she saw a flash of midnight blue by her window.

"Ikuto, what do you think you're doing?" Rima yelled quietly.

"C'mon, we don't have time to waste, they're already there!" Ikuto smiled as he grabbed Rima by the arm and dragged her off the balcony with him.

"Dude, I have a dress!" Rima blushed furiously.

Ikuto laughed. "You also have some pretty childish underwear. Kagamine Len? Really?"

Rima blushed again, deeper than the last. "Don't say a word, or else you won't get anymore catnip." Ikuto stayed quiet.

"Well, don't just stand there." Ikuto carried her princess style, and she didn't argue.

"Quick question," Rima said. Ikuto acknowledged her. "How exactly do you know that they were going to be at the park?"

Ikuto looked down at her. "Well, Kukai and the couple 'made up', so they all went to the park. Kukai will leave before we arrive."

Rima muttered a small, "Oh.", before becoming silent again.

"Ikuto…"

"Yes, _short_cake?" He responded.

"Geez, what's up with you and food puns?" Rima muttered, clearly annoyed.

"He, it's in my nature."

"I thought it was in your nature to always land on your feet!" Rima shrieked as they hit the ground with a thud, no more trees to jump on now.

"Ow." Rima muttered as she glared at Ikuto.

* * *

"Where is Kukai, he said he'd be right back!" Amu tapped her foot impatiently.

Nagihiko, on the other hand, was quietly reading a manga.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan. He'll be back if he said he'd be back."

Amu huffed as she sat back on the bench.

"Amu-chan…" Nagihiko said.

Amu looked at him.

"Do you think you've changed since elementary?"

"Of course, everyone changes." Amu replied.

"Do you think you changed for the better?" He asked.

Amu thought about that. Had she changed for the better? She hit a snag with Reiji, the rebel teen she dated.

_Flashback:_

"_C'mon, babe. We got a party to go to." Reiji persuaded._

"_I'm grounded, Reiji. I can't." Amu replied, looking down._

"_Who listens to their parents anymore?" Reiji asked rhetorically, lighting a cigarette._

"_Dude, don't smoke in here!" Amu looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Who's going to stop me?" Reiji asked, burning her with the cigarette._

_Amu desperately tried to hold back a cry. "That's it… get out."_

_Reiji looked at her. "What did you say?"_

"_We're through." Amu said, wincing from the pain of the burn._

"_That's cool. I have another girl on the sidelines anyway. Later, broad."_

_Amu was stunned. That whole time, he was cheating on her?_

_Rima was right. But it was probably too late to fix it._

_Then she got a text from Nagihiko…._

_End of Flashback_

Amu didn't like to lie, especially to the ones she loved and herself. "Yes, I do." She finally answered.

* * *

Rima and Ikuto dusted themselves off and walked hand in hand when they saw _the couple_.

Rima started to giggle. "Oh, stop Ikuto! You're making me blush!"

Ikuto smirked. "That was the plan." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, making her blush falsely.

They both turned and pretended to just notice that _they_ were there.

"Ikuto." Amu greeted rudely.

"Hinamori." Ikuto replied, just as rudely as she did.

"Rima-chan." Nagihiko greeted, nicer than Amu's.

"Fujisaki." Rima greeted, with slight kindness showing.

"What brings you two to the park?" Nagihiko asked, smiling.

"Nothing, we were just taking a walk." Rima lied smoothly.

"Since when were you and Ikuto so close?" Amu asked, to Rima and Ikuto's advantage.

"Well, when you and I broke up, Hinamori, Rima was there to comfort me. I took her out to a diner, we shared a few laughs, and next thing you know, we started to have feelings for each other." Ikuto lied just as well as Rima did.

"Hmm. So you guys are dating… that's… nice." Amu said behind clenched teeth.

Nagihiko turned to Amu. "Amu-chan, are you okay?"

"Oh, I am great, Nagihiko. Just peachy." Amu smiled.

"Oh, well, have you two seen Kukai?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nah, not ye-" Rima was cut off.

"Hey, sorry, I'm back!" Kukai ran in with a grin on his face.

He glanced at Ikuto and Rima, feeling slightly jealous that they were holding hands. He quickly dismissed the feeling.

"Hey, guys, we all should _triple date_!" Kukai smiled.

"What?" Everyone screamed. That was definitely **not** in the plan.

* * *

**Okay, 3****rd**** chappie up and good to go!**

**Recent Reviewers:**

helloimthewallflower 6/25/12 . chapter 2

A story where Amu is the villain? Oh yes. And is that Rikai (Rima and Kukai) is see?;P

**My response: I love stories like that too! And yes, yes it is! X3**

Lalalola012 6/25/12 . chapter 2

YAY! You updated! Oooh, go Kukaima! Go evil plans! I LOVE THIS STORY!

**My response: So there's two names for Rima X Kukai? Hmm. COOL! Yesh, I did updated and I just updated again! THAT'S MAJOR SWAG POINTS THERE! XD Evil plans are awesome, aren't they? And thanks, I love your stories too!**

Nomadic Escapist 6/25/12 . chapter 2

Interesting.

The first chapter really reeled me in. Yes, I am a mackerel.

I loved the banter between Amu and Rima who I'm sure could be vicious when they had to be.

The second chapter is a little disappointing though. I get that Rima and Amu are OOC, but this is a little extreme. Amu slapping Rima and telling her to get out of her house that leads to Rima crying in the park publicly feeling sorry for herself. You're reaching there.

I do like the Rima and Kukai chemistry. Never did they ever cross my mind since even in the anime they are scarcely seen together. But they could prove to be a hilarious duo. And the Rima and Ikuto match up is just priceless. I mean he's suppose to be pretty tall and she's so tiny. I'm interested in seeing what happens with that.

I like your concept. Why should we all believe that people stay the same from when they are twelve when they're sixteen? Although I am a little sad Amu is the antagonist here. Just be careful and try not to go over the top with it. There are many fics that started off with good intensions and just went overboard.

P.S. I love the Marilyn Monroe quote. This whole sabotage and whorish behavior is something I'm sure she would approve of.

**My response: We already discussed this through PM, so… thank you for reading my story! And I promise this won't upset you. **

Naomi 6/26/12 . chapter 2

Wow! I'm in love with this story C: Please update! I love the stories where revenge is on Amu! I never liked her. This is getting really good, can't wait to see where it's going xD and lol to ikuto getting high!

**My response: Thank you for loving the story! I just updated! I love those stories too! I don't really like Amu either- she's too Mary Sue for me…. And thank you, I try to add a dash Ikuto's high on catnip parts. *TROLL FACE***

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Plan Reversal?

Chapter 4:

The 4 teens were confused. Who was Kukai going with?

"K-Kukai, didn't you and Utau break up?" Amu asked.

Kukai became quiet, but immediately brightened up. "We're not having the triple date _today_-In a few weeks."

Rima and Ikuto sighed in relief. "Well, we'll just be heading on, then. Bye Nagihiko! Bye…floozy."

Amu and Nagihiko were shocked. Since when did Rima become so…rude?

As the two walked away, Amu smirked.

"Why are you looking like that, Amu?" Nagihiko asked.

"Because, if she thinks she can talk to me like that, then she's solely mistaken. Nagihiko, may I borrow your phone?" Amu asked.

Nagihiko took his phone out of his pocket. "Why, exactly do you need my phone?"

"No reason." Amu smiled deviously.

_To: Rima_

_From: Nagihiko_

Hi, Rima. I need to tell you, Amu and I broke up. I realized I had feelings for you. Meet me at the park tomorrow at 12:00pm. I'll be waiting.

_Sent: 6/27/12_

Amu sent the message and deleted it, a triumphant smirk playing on her lips.

"I have a feeling that whatever you did wasn't good." Nagihiko sweat-dropped.

"I just checked my profile, gosh." Amu defended herself.

"Profile on what?" Nagihiko asked doubtfully.

"On my… uh… ProfileRacer account." Amu laughed nervously.

Nagihiko sighed. "Alright then."

"Hey, Nagihiko, can we come to the park again at 12:00 tomorrow?" Amu asked with her sparkle attack.

"H-How can I refuse that?" Nagihiko gave in.

"Yay! Thanks, Nagi!" Amu smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"C'mon, let me walk you home." Nagihiko smiled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

* * *

Rima laid on her bed and was startled by her phone.

"What the heck?" Rima yelled as she fell off her bed.

She opened her phone and read the text, immediately turning red.

Nagihiko… had feelings for her?

Rima decided not to text back, and laid out her clothes for tomorrow, yet she couldn't pick out what to wear.

The first outfit was a black, strapless dress, and black flats with a black beanie to go with it.

The second outfit was a red belted bandeau with black skinny jeans to go with it, and black 2 inch boots.

The outfit that she finally chose was an orange off shoulder crop top with a pink tank top underneath. She had a pleated jean mini skirt to go with it, and wore orange and pink converse.

Rima smiled fondly at the outfit. She was going to look _good_.

Her phone went off again.

_81-80-3111-1111_

Who could that be?

Rima picked up the phone. "Who is this and why are you calling me?"

"_Rima…"_ The voice on the other end sobbed.

Was it really who she thought it was?

"Amu- what do you want?" Rima asked annoyed, putting a hand on her hip.

"_I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone out with Nagihiko. He dumped me. Will you ever forgive me?"_

She sounded as if she were actually sorry.

Rima knew she would find the old Amu one day. "Okay, I forgive you."

"Great. I have to go, bye, Ri-chan!"

Then, they hung up the phone.

* * *

Amu smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only sucker for a sob story."

**This one was short. So now, reviews!**

**Ai The Dragon 6/26/12 . chapter 3**

I love this story :) I like how you could go anyway with who Rima ends up with. :D Good luck with further chapters and i hope to hear from you soon :D

Pm me somewhen also, i love talking to people about shugo chara and fanfictiony stuff :D

Added to favorite authors ;)

Thanks again!

Ai

**My response: Well, thank you! You're so very kind TvT**

Lalalola012 6/26/12 . chapter 3SWAG ALERT! SWAG ALERT! SWAGGY ON "PAYBACK, SC ARCHIVE!

You are...

Fabulous.

A magnificent writer.

Able to maintain your sanity while writing.

Waaaay better than I'll ever be!

Girl, I love you. You are...SO COOL! I cannot wait until the next chapter!

Love,

**My response: XD You are just the craziest thing! But I can't help but like you! You're awesome! BIFFL!**

Luckycandyfourleafclover 6/26/12 . chapter 1

Hi :)

I really liked this spin on the shugo chara characters. I like amu the way she is in the anime/manga but I always thought 'what would happen if she turned into a different character?'. So this was a fun read :3

**My response: Thank god, it was fun to read! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Trust Anyone

Rima couldn't believe her luck. It was like everything was going the way she wanted it to.

For the first time in years, she had a smile on her face. Not a devious smile, not a forced smile, but a genuine smile.

Rima got out of bed and stepped out of her pink and green striped pajamas.

She put on a robe and went downstairs, to be greeted by a certain someone.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Rima tied up her robe.

Ikuto looked back at her with _her_ remote in his hand, flippantly changing the channels on the television.

"Nothing much, just watching some cartoons." Ikuto replied casually.

"You're going to get arrested one day for breaking into houses." Rima sighed.

"Correction: I only break into close friends' and people who I am associated with houses." Ikuto smirked.

"That smirk right there," Rima pointed to him. "_Will_ be the death of you." She joked.

"So, what are you doing today?" Ikuto asked, still changing channels.

"I have to meet up with Nagihiko. No, you are not allowed to come. Go tease Amu." Rima said.

Ikuto put down the remote. "I'm bored. Bye."

Rima sweat-dropped. When was he so… so…blunt?

* * *

Amu felt very satisfied with herself. When was Rima so gullible? She didn't know, but that didn't stop her.

Amu got out of her bed and looked at her clock. The clock read 10:23am.

Amu sighed. If only her parents hadn't made her move out at age 18. Then she wouldn't have had to make her own breakfast.

After Amu washed her face and brushed her teeth, she got into a yellow, low cut sundress with a brown camisole underneath.

Her phone began to buzz.

_Nagi  
_

Amu happily picked up the phone.

"Hey, Nagi." Amu said, beginning the call.

"Hey, Amu-chan. I was wondering, before we go to the park, can I come over there?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu blushed. "W-Why do you want to come over?"

"I'm just bored is all. Nadeshiko's getting really annoying too."

"Alright." Amu said sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nagihiko hung up.

* * *

Nagihiko got dressed into dark blue jean shorts and a black V neck, short-sleeved top. He wore black and white converse to go with it, and he tied his hair into a low, boyish ponytail.

"Later, Nadeshiko." Nagihiko said simply as he walked out the door.

He was greeted by the rosette at her door.

Amu let Nagihiko into her "humble abode", as she would say it.

Nagihiko chuckled slightly at that.

"You want some breakfast, Nagihiko? I'm about to cook right now." Amu asked.

Nagihiko nodded. "What are you making?"

"Miso soup." Amu said, getting the ingredients out.

Cooking reminded her of Suu. She dismissed the feeling, and began to chop the tofu blocks and green onions.

She put the dashi soup stock into a pot and waited for it to boil. In the mean time, she'd figure she'd chat with Nagihiko.

"After the park, where do you want to go?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu thought to herself. "Hmm… the water park?"

Nagihiko sweat dropped. This girl just wanted to tire herself out, didn't she?

"A-Alright. Amu, I think your soup is about to boil over." Nagihiko looked at her pot which was slightly shaking.

"Oh my gosh, thanks!" Amu rushed and took the soup off the pot and added the tofu, green onions, and daikons.

"Here's your bowl." Amu handed Nagihiko a bowl.

"Thanks." Nagihiko took it, and ate it silently, as did Amu.

Once they were done, Amu grabbed her purse, and they headed out to the park. Nagihiko offered to drive, and Amu gladly accepted.

* * *

Rima got into her grey convertible and went to the park to meet Nagihiko.

On the way, however, she thought a lot.

Why did Nagihiko text her so suddenly? They seemed happy together.

Why did Amu apologize? She was just as stubborn as Rima was. Rima never would have expected her to apologize.

"Oh well, at least things are looking up." Rima smiled, adjusting her sun glasses.

* * *

"Hello?" Ikuto said as he let himself into Amu's apartment. Was he ready to forgive her? She was the one he loved.

"Well, even if I do forgive her, that doesn't mean I would forget."

He looked around. She wasn't there.

Ikuto shrugged and went to his house to use some more catnip.

* * *

"Please go out with me!" Kukai begged. He needed to find a date. The girl ran away, leaving Kukai with a disappointed aura.

He saw a girl with orange hair and the looks of a super model.

"Yua?" He yelled quietly.

* * *

Once the couple was at the park, Amu ran to the swings childishly and pleaded Nagihiko to push her.

Nagihiko shrugged and proceeded to push the rosette.

While he was pushing Amu, Amu turned to see blonde hair.

Amu smirked. "Hey, Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko turned, only to be kissed by Amu. Amu held the kiss long enough for the blonde to see.

Rima dropped her purse.

"Oh, hello, _Ri-chan_. What are you doing here?" Amu asked, false innocence dripping from her voice.

Rima couldn't believe it. They were supposed to be broken up. It was supposed to go her way. It was supposed to get brighter for her. All of that was now crushed, thanks to one simple action.

"Y-You said you guys-" She started, but she was cut off.

"How did you possibly believe that? The Rima _I _knew has changed, now hasn't she?" Amu said smugly.

Rima felt like an idiot. She fell for their trap. The text Nagihiko sent her, the phone call from Amu; it was a part of their own little plan.

Rima felt a stinging in her eyes, but she quickly dismissed it. She clutched her fists, making her knuckles turn sickeningly white.

"Aww, is little Rima going to cry? I'm sorry, I don't have a Kleenex. Get one out of your bra why don't you?" Amu laughed.

Rima was infuriated. "I trusted you."

"Here's a thing. Don't trust people." Amu sneered.

Rima glanced at Nagihiko. Wasn't he supposed to be her _friend? _ Why would he do that to her?

Rima couldn't hold in her anger much longer. All the anger that built over those six years now consumed her without any fears.

"Listen here, and listen well," Rima started. "If you _ever_ mess with me again, you'll regret it."

"Sure, a little shortie like you could do some damage." Amu said cockily.

Nagihiko wasn't sure what to say. "A-Amu, that's a little uncalled for."

"So you're siding with the runt?" Amu asked, even though it sounded like a statement.

Nagihiko stayed quiet. "No."

"Try me then." Rima said, anger still blazing in her eyes.

Amu didn't know what to do. So, she did nothing. "That's what I thought."

Rima slapped the girl, grabbed her purse off the ground, and proceeded for her car. Feeling utterly hurt and betrayed -Rima drove off.

All that was left was the couple. The rosette holding her cheek, and the indigo haired boy stupefied at what had just went down.

"Amu-chan, do you think it was necessary to do that?" Nagihiko asked.

"Oh, please, she'll get over it." Amu said as she walked to Nagihiko's car.

Then, Nagihiko realized it. Amu had changed. But it wasn't really for the better, now was it?

**Okay, that was chapter 5! This chapter was sort of a turning point, and next leads angst. :'(**

**Reviews:  
**

**Lalalola012 6/27/12 . chapter 4**

You say BIFFL too? *SQUEE!* Ooh, Amu, how could you? What's gonna happen? AAAH! Dying..inside...need...next chapter...faaast!

**My response: Here's your fast chappie! xD This is also what happened. I just wanted to punch Amu while writing this- and Nagihiko for siding with the little floozy!**

**Read and Review! (Or not, your choice.)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Better or Worse?

**Chapter 6: Better or Worse?**

Rima sat on her bed, curled up in a ball. Vanilla ice cream buckets were scattered around her room for the past two days. No one was able to contact her. When they tried to get to her door, she didn't answer.

She waited, though, for a certain someone to call her, but he never did.

Her phone rang, and she checked to see if it was him, but it was just a toll free number.

Rima couldn't help but think while she was locked up inside her dark house. When would she realize Amu is up to no good? When would Nagihiko realize?

Oh yeah, Nagihiko was a part of her plan. Nagihiko had deceived her as much as Amu did, but it hurt a lot more than hers.

He'd never love a girl like her. And Rima didn't blame him. She was short, inconsiderate, and selfish; she insulted him, and more.

It wasn't like Rima wanted to act that way. She never had friends, so when her first one came along, she was _not_ about to be left in the dust.

Then, her phone buzzed again.

_Unknown Number_

Rima reluctantly picked up the phone, and said a quiet, "Hello?"

"_Rima-chan?" _ The voice from the other end said.

Rima's eyes widened. Who else would call her 'Rima-chan'?

* * *

"You're quite the flirt, Souma-kun." Yua said as she giggled sweetly.

"Call me Kukai." Kukai smirked.

"Okay, _Kukai_." Yua said, putting emphasis on his name.

"Why don't we meet up here tomorrow?" Kukai asked.

Yua pretended to think. "Alright. It's a date."

Kukai then sparked up a conversation, and the two laughed and talked.

"Kukai?" A voice from behind said.

Kukai turned to see who it was, and he could not believe his eyes.

* * *

Nagihiko and Amu rode silently in the car on their way back to Amu's house. Amu was still fuming about the "altercation" with Rima.

"Hey, Nagihiko?" Amu said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows, acknowledging her.

"Could you help me get back at Rima?" She asked, trying to give him a sparkle attack.

"No." He said bluntly. Amu was confused. He _resisted_ her sparkle attack? Amu felt like she wanted to pout, but she realized: She was too grown for that.

"Why not?" Amu said, slightly angry.

"She's still somewhat my friend." Nagihiko said, staring at the road.

"Even though she insults you all the time, she tells you she _hates_ you, she's always inconsiderate of you, why would you be her friend?"

"Amu, this isn't my fight, so don't drag me into it. It's yours." Nagihiko said angrily, turning to glance at her before looking at the road again.

"But you're my boyfriend! You're supposed to help me!" Amu semi-yelled.

"And why do you want to get back at her?" Nagihiko asked. Amu looked at him as if he were just crowned the dumbest being in the Milky Way galaxy.

"Did you not see what happened? She slapped me! She had no right to do that!"

"Well, maybe you didn't have the right to play with her emotions." Nagihiko suggested.

"Now you're saying it's my fault?" Amu screamed.

Nagihiko sighed. He couldn't argue with Amu. He could never win.

"No." Nagihiko said, and they ended their "conversation", with a smirking Amu.

* * *

Nagihiko dropped Amu off and headed to his own house.

He dialed someone's phone number and pressed call. It rang twice, and was answered.

"_Hello?"_ The voice was barely audible.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said, to assure it was her.

He heard a sigh from the other end. "_ What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be with your hussy right now?"_

"Amu isn't a… hussy, Rima-chan… I just wanted to apologize for her behavior." Nagihiko said.

"_Her behavior? What about yours? You had the most crucial part in you guys' whole plan!"_

Nagihiko was confused. "What? I had nothing to do with it."

"_Don't play dumb. You and your little tramp set this all up. But, hey. You are together. It's your job to stick by her. Even if it means you deceive your…friends."_

Nagihiko was shocked. Rima just said they were friends. Were, friends.

"_I'm hanging up. Don't call me anymore."_ Rima said as she ended the call.

Nagihiko sat in his driveway surprised. He got another call.

"_Nagi!"_ The voice from the other end said.

"Yes, Amu?"

"We're having a Guardians Reunion Saturday! We get to see Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, and can Nadeshiko come?" Amu told him.

"Sure, I'll call her."

"Nagihiko, wait!" Amu tried to stop him before he ended the call, and prevailed.

"Mashiro's going to be there, so you have to stop me if I punch her." Nagihiko could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Amu…"

"Hmm? Yes Nagihiko?"

"You really have changed, but I'm starting to doubt if I was for the better."

Nagihiko hung up the phone and left a shocked Amu in his wake.

* * *

"Kukai, do you mind telling me who this is?" Yua asked.

"This is my ex girlfriend, Utau." Kukai said, surprised.

"Haven't you heard of me?" Utau said, looking at the model. Yua laughed and rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair.

"Of course not, you don't seem all that popular." Yua said wittily.

"Neither do you." Utau snapped.

"I have on my disguise. Why do you think I'm not getting ambushed by paparazzi? You, on the other hand, are openly in public, and no one seems to care."

"Okay, now that you two have gotten acquaintance," Kukai ended their argument.

"Utau, what are you doing here?" Kukai asked.

"I-I wanted to take you back.

**Ooh, Utau vs Yua! No one ever uses her in their stories, so I wanted to. Plus, who wouldn't love a little singer vs model drama?**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Happy late 4****th**** of July! 7****th**** chapter starts now! This is already longer than the original!**

* * *

**~***Payback***~**

_Ring. Ring._

Rima's phone buzzed, and finally, it was the one she wanted to talk to.

"Kukai! Why haven't you called me? It's been days!"

"_Sorry, I've had a couple of dates and-"_

"Dates?" Rima interrupted. She felt somewhat…hurt by this, but dismissed the feeling. "Sorry, proceed."

" _As I was saying, I had some dates with Yua and-"_

"Yua? Sakurai Yua? The _model_?" Rima interrupted again.

"_Yes the model- let me finish!"_ Kukai was starting to get impatient- which was highly unlikely for him.

"Okay, okay, geesh." Rima muttered.

"_Okay, so I had a few dates with Yua and Utau came, they had a small argument, and now Utau wants to take me back."_

Rima's eyes widened. Utau, the girl who stole his heart then crushed it to pieces?

"What did you say?" Rima said angrily.

"_I didn't say anything. Why are you so angry? Do you have some beef with Utau or something?" _Kukai asked.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." Rima sighed.

"_Alright, I got to go Rima, talk to you later!" _ Kukai hung up.

"Wait!" But it was too late.

_Incoming Call:_

_Yaya_

Rima picked up the cell phone.

"Hey, Yaya." Rima said quietly.

"_Rima, there's our Guardians' Reunion! Everyone'll be there- including a certain you know who~!" _Yaya said happily, using a lovey-dovey voice with you know who.

Did anyone tell her about the recent problems that she has been having with you know who?

Rima sighed. Yaya wouldn't let her live it down if she didn't go to the reunion.

"Alright, I'll go. But not for Fujisaki." Rima grumbled.

"_Since when did you start calling him that again?" _Yaya asked.

"Shut up, when is it?" Rima asked.

"_In about… an hour. I tried to call you to tell you it was on Saturday, but someone hasn't been picking up their phone." _Yaya smiled.

"Alright, bye!" Rima hung up the phone.

Rima took out a black tube top and a purple jacket to go over it. She wore a purple and black plaid skirt and black heels.

She put her hair in a low ponytail and put in hoop earrings.

She got into her convertible and drove to Yaya's house, where she was _happily_ greeted by six people.

* * *

**Yes yes, this was short. But hey, I updated! REVIEW CORNER:**

Lalalola012 6/30/12 . chapter 6

Ooh, how did blondie get here? SINGER/MODEL FIGHT! I hope Yua wins. I can't stand that violet-eyed blondwad. *WINKY FACE!*

**My response: She took a magic glitter unicorn to the café! I hope Yua wins too! I can't wait to see!**

Guest 6/30/12 . chapter 6

I'm really starting to hate amu and yua. They're being so mean to rima and utau. I hope you update soon

**My response: Well, I don't blame you. I never like Amu, but Yua felt threatened by Utau's presence. And yesh, I UPDATED!**

Guest 6/30/12 . chapter 1

oooooooohhhh! interesting

**My response: I hoped it was interesting! Thank you!**

Guest 7/2/12 . chapter 6

This story is really original. I feel Amu gets too much attention in the show so thanks for this!

**My response: Well thanks! Amu does get too much attention- but she was the main character -v-"**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Terrible Reunion 1

**~* Payback *~ Chapter 8: The Terrible Reunion 1  
**

Rima groaned. _All_ the guardians showed up? Even little miss perfect! Rima wasn't talking about Amu this time- no, it was Nadeshiko.

"Rima! You're finally here!" Yaya got up and hugged Rima.

Amu glared at Rima who glared back smugly. Nagihiko didn't dare utter a word to Rima; that was the way she liked it. To hang out with her _friends_ and not be bothered by the ones who were causing the drama in her life.

"C'mon everyone! Now that everybody's here, let's get to the Royal Garden!" Yaya exclaimed.

"It looks like someone got dolled up." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Ugh, bite me." Rima rolled her eyes. Nadeshiko stepped back, slightly startled by Rima's reply, then went to Nagihiko and whispered to him.

"Nagihiko, what did you do to Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko asked quietly.

"I didn't do anything! I don't know why she thinks I did!" Nagihiko defended himself.

The seven young adults car pooled, Yaya, Tadase, and Kairi with Rima, Amu and Kukai with Nagihiko.

Once they pulled up to the Royal Garden, Yaya smiled.

"Man, it's been so long since we've been here." Yaya said, twirling around. Amu dragged Nagihiko to a table and sat to converse with Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kairi were having a conversation, and Kukai and Tadase were sharing memories of the 'old times' when they were still Guardians.

Rima was left all alone, drinking fruit punch. Rima sighed. She never really talked to the other guardians except Amu and Yaya.

"Look who came to crash the party!" Utau said as she walked into the room with Ikuto following.

"Utau, how have you been?" Amu said happily.

"Great, Amu! I came here to sing a song for you all, like the old days! And I just had to bring my _charming_ brother." Utau said.

"Hinamori." Ikuto greeted.

"Tsukiyomi." Amu greeted back.

Ikuto walked away and started to talk with Kukai and Tadase.

"Hey," A male voice said to Rima. She looked up and noticed it was Kukai.

"Oh, hi, Kukai." Rima said.

"Why aren't you talking to anyone?" Kukai asked, taking a sip of fruit punch.

"Simple. No one to talk to." Rima sighed as she looked at the ground.

Kukai laughed at Rima's bluntness.

Then, a song started to play- sweet and slow, and Kukai extended his hand.

"Would you care to dance, m'lady?" He asked. Rima giggled and nodded shyly as she was led to the dance floor.

The two danced without uttering a single word- they didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hello, everyone!" Someone said happily.

They turned to see Yua, standing in a blue tube top sundress.

"Yua! Hey!" Kukai said, running to Yua, leaving Rima in the dust.

Rima sighed. "I guess I'll just be over here then." She walked over to her corner again.

Rima whipped out her phone, and began watching videos with a bored expression.

"Aww, is little Rima not having fun?" Amu said, a pout hinting false innocence shown on her lips.

"Shut up and go somewhere, tramp, I wasn't bothering you tonight, and I'd like to keep it that way." Rima sighed.

"That's where you're wrong. Your presence simply annoyed me." She smirked.

"Just leave." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… no thank you." Amu smiled falsely.

"Why do you insist on messing with me!" Rima shouted, causing the music to turn off quickly.

"Why do _you_ insist on being a whiney little brat?" Amu retorted sassily, looking Rima up and down.

"I'd rather be a brat than a hussy like you!" Rima screamed.

"If I'm such a hussy, then why do I only have one boyfriend? Clearly a _hussy_ would have more." Amu put her hands on her hips.

"You know what? I am so sick of you. I had been nothing but nice to you, throughout everything, including when you and that retarded bad boy of yours broke up! Remember, you cried for nights, and I was there to comfort you? But no, none of it was ever good enough for you! You still acted like him! You're manipulative, arrogant, self absorbed, and you can't see that alot of people in this room: You caused them pain! But you're too interested in this cliche drama game to notice.

"Why don't you do everyone a favor? Hm? Stop being such a spoiled brat and acting like you own every freaking thing, because in _**reality**_I'm the head in town. " Rima screamed, startling everyone.

" Oh please! You actually think I needed you? Why would anyone be interested in a smart mouthed, bi polar, ignorant, midget brat like you?" Amu yelled.

"I'm ignorant? Says the one who lived her life with a façade as the 'most popular, cool n' spicy chick' for almost all her life! You're such a hypocrite!"

Amu laughed. "You think your words hurt me? Please! But seriously- do you think anyone here really cares about you? Almost all of the people here, you don't talk to, the ones you do aren't talking to you, Nagihiko's with me, and Kukai left you in the dust! Ha, you're more pathetic than I thought."

Rima's eyes widened. Rima shot a quick glance at Kukai before her vision became blurry and she ran out of the Royal Garden, fists clenched; she looked like she was about ready to get a crow bar and go upside Amu's head with it.

She couldn't believe it. She was right. No one did care about her.

Everyone stared at Amu. She had actually driven Rima tears.

"What are you all staring at? Let's get on with the party!" Amu said happily.

They felt bad and didn't want to continue, but they did anyways.

Amu walked back over to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, and Nagihiko sighed. What was becoming of Amu?

Rima was ready to walk back in. She fixed her makeup, and fluffed her hair- yes, she was back to looking good.

Rima walked in silently, and tried to avoid contact with anyone.

"So now poor Rima's gone mute?" Amu asked from across the room.

Rima glared, but said nothing.

"Amu-chan, this isn't necessary…" Nagihiko told her.

"Nagihiko, let me do what I have to do." Amu said bluntly. Nagihiko raised his hands in defeat, and let her continue.

"Poor little Rima doesn't have anyone." Amu laughed as Rima walked to her.

She looked furious.

"Now little Rima's angry-"

_Smack._

A loud, smack echoed through the garden, gaining everyone's attention.

"Why can't you just keep your big mouth to yourself?" Rima pushed Amu out of her seat.

Amu got up, dusted herself off, looked in her mirror, and looked at Rima.

"It's on." Amu pushed Rima back.

Rima kicked Amu in the shin and she pulled Rima's hair. Rima jumped on Amu's back and took her to the ground.

Rima pinned her on the ground. Amu struggled as Rima pinned her.

"Ah!" Rima screamed as she was thrown into a table.

Rima got up and went back to rip out Amu's hair. She took out her earrings and took off her heels, holding one in her hand to smack Amu with.

"This'll be a YouTube hit." Utau laughed as she recorded with her phone.

"Come at me, bimbo!" Rima screamed, heeled boot in her hand. Ikuto and Kukai came in to break up the two fighting girls.

"Whoa, whoa, now stop it!" Rima glared at Amu, took her earrings off the table, and walked away from the dance floor with her shoes in hand.

"You know, this was alright. This needed to happen. Sometimes you need to stoop to someone's level to find out if what your doing is actually okay. I'm just surprised I stooped that far down in hell." Rima chuckled as she went back to her seat.

**End of chappie 8!**

**Review:**

No You're Crazy 7/5/12 . chapter 7

My precious Rima, getting tricked and hurt and heartbroken ;m;  
I love this story! Very unique and cool concept. c: Updatee!

**Yes, yes, yes. Poor Rima. Alright, READ AND REVIEW FOR THIS VERY FABBU CHAPPIE!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Terrible Reunion 2

**~~~Payback~~~**

_Previously on Payback:_

_Amu and Rima had a fight._

_Kukai's Love Square is at the Reunion?_

Chapter 9: The Terrible Reunion 2

Rima fixed herself back up, put her earrings back on, as well as her shoes, and grabbed her purse off the broken table.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?" Nagihiko asked her.

"I'm okay." Amu reassured Nagihiko.

"Amu-chan, that was your fault." Nadeshiko said, surprised by Amu's actions.

"What do you mean, Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Well, you did go up to her, and messed with her." Nadeshiko said quietly.

"Because she slapped me." Amu said angrily.

"But everyone has a reason for doing things Amu-chan, so Rima-chan probably had a reason." Nadeshiko explained.

"Pfft. Whatever. Get out of my sight, if you're siding with the midget." Amu dismissed Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko looked at Amu angrily.

"Amu-chan, you don't tell people what to do." Nadeshiko said.

"Well, I just did. Bye bye." Amu snapped.

"You really are a spoiled brat. What happened to the old Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Amu said.

"Amu-chan, she didn't mean it." Nagihiko tried to calm her down.

"Oh hush up, Nagihiko." Amu snapped.

"Don't talk to my brother that way! Nagihiko, why are you letting her talk to you like that?" Nadeshiko threw her hands in the air.

"Because…..I…" Nagihiko sighed; he couldn't answer the question. He himself was trying to figure that out. Why did he let Amu step all over him? Was it because he loved her?

'_Probably._' Nagihiko thought. But then, what about Rima? They had dated before in high school before he and Amu got back together. Did he still have feelings for her?

* * *

"Back off, blondie!" Yua said furiously, clutching on to Kukai's arm. "He asked _me_ out. You _broke up_ with him."

"And I realized I was wrong for that!" Utau said as she clutched onto Kukai's other arm.

"Hey. Both of you." A voice, petite and angry.

The girls turned to see Rima. "Both of you back off."

Utau and Yua laughed.

"Like Kukai would fall for you!" Utau laughed.

"He's mine." Rima said bluntly, as she pulled him away and kissed him, startling the three of them.

* * *

Nagihiko's eyes widened. Since when had Kukai and Rima…become a thing? Why did he feel somewhat…hurt by that?

"Nagihiko, c'mon, we're going to the consessions." Amu said, glaring at Nadeshiko.

"A-Alright." Nagihiko said, following quietly.

"Stop being a tool and realize what's going on right in front of you, Nagihiko!" Nadeshiko yelled.

**Sorry the chapter was so short…. Part 3 of the Terrible Reunion will be coming soon!**

**Reviews:**

**RimahikoLuver 7/7/12 . chapter 8**

Sheesh, and I thought that Amu would actually start thinking about what Nagihiko said to her in chapter 6... ._.

No Ikuto and Kukai, you should've let Rima hit Amu with her shoes. D:{

And everyone else should just learn to stand up to Amu, instead of just plain watching Rima get torn apart.

Update! :)

**Yeah, Amu's still dense as ever. XD But hey, Nadeshiko did!  
**

******Twisty-chan 7/7/12 . chapter 8**

Cat fight! Poor Rima :c Amu's being so mean. I'd attack her too if she did that to me e_e Oh, and nice story by the way! I wonder what's going to happen. Nagihiko, you seriously need to dump Amu ;-; ... Anyways! Update soon :3

**XD I know right? And thanks! Nagihiko's starting to realize that too!**

******hidden butterfly 7/7/12 . chapter 8**

OMG I LOOOOOVE THIS STORY SO SO SO MUUCH!  
UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

**Thanks!  
**

******Natsuya801923 7/7/12 . chapter 8**

Damn, they finally broke out into a cat fight. Took long enough. If I were Rima, I would've punched Amu until she realized just what a bitch she was becoming.

Amu's one of my favorite characters but in this story, you make me hate her so freakin' much. It's unbelievable what a brat she is-so irritating.

And Yua! I seldom see her in fanfics and that makes me sad. (Though I'm a hypocrite for I don't add her in my stories.) It's hard to keep her really IC since the anime only showed two episodes with her in it. But I think you portrayed her right, albeit a little OOC.

I also like how many love triangles you put in your story, lol. So many! Well, love square in Kukai's case. :P

Please update soon! Though you update rather quickly, which is great. I'm really liking the story. Keep it up! :)

**1.) Yes! 2.) I'm happy I got with your emotions ^v^ 3.) Yeah,I know right? 4.) Mmhm, and now Nagihiko's been added to Rima's!**

******Josephine Dark 7/7/12 . chapter 8**

beat amu with a hammer till shes dead! :D

**XD Or a shoe!**

**Thanks for reviewing, and keep them coming!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: The Terrible Reunion 3

**~~Payback~~**

**Chapter 10: The Terrible Reunion 3**

"R-Rima?" Kukai stammered, unable to find the words he needed.

"Oh, stop stuttering. I just saved you from those two girls about to tear your limbs off." Rima snapped.

"But, the kiss? Why?" Kukai blushed.

"Think of it as a thank you gift for helping me with the plan." Rima smiled.

"Hey, Rima_-koi_." Someone said from behind. Rima turned to see Ikuto. That's right! They were fake dating!

"Oh, Ikuto! I forgot. No one saw me kiss Kukai, except for Yua and Utau!" Rima muttered.

"Rima, okay, I'm just going to go out and say it. I think…I have feelings for you." Ikuto said quietly.

Rima's eyes widened. "And when did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well, when you told me to go make fun of Amu, I went to her house, no one was there. Then, I got to thinking. Why did I actually accept your offer to fake date you? I already ran out of catnip, but I continued. I couldn't stop thinking of you…. Your eyes, your long golden hair, you tiny figure. I realized it. I had feelings for you, shortie." Ikuto said, rather poetically, which stunned Rima. Kukai looked as if he was in deep thought.

"I-" Rima tried to say.

"Back off, Tsukiyomi-kun. She's mine." Kukai said angrily.

"K-Kukai?" Rima said, surprised at Kukai's tone.

"She's a human, not property." Ikuto retorted.

"I love her." Kukai said, making Rima blush.

"I won't lose to you." Ikuto said bluntly, as he left the Royal Garden.

"Kukai, what was that all about?" Rima asked.

"I love you, Rima." Kukai kissed her once more.

* * *

"C'mon Nagihiko, I have another plan!" Amu exclaimed, dragging him to the concessions.

"No, I'm not getting involved in your little game." Nagihiko pulled his arm away.

"Excuse me?" Amu turned.

"I said no, Amu-chan." Nagihiko repeated.

"What has gotten into you?" Amu asked with a displeased look on her face.

"Sense, that's what. Amu-chan, you're so sucked up in trying to make Rima-chan look bad, you can't even see what's going on in front of you. You're acting childish." Nagihiko explained.

Amu laughed bitterly. "So you're siding with the runt?" Amu knew he'd say no, and they'd just continue like they always did.

"You know what? I guess I am." Nagihiko said, backing away now. "I'm sorry, Amu, but until you realize how much of a brat you been, I'm with Rima-chan."

"What!" Amu exclaimed as she threw down her purse. "W-Were through!"

"Okay, but if you need me, I'll be at the punch table." Nagihiko put his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"W-What just happened?" Amu said to herself, feeling alone.

* * *

Nagihiko walked over to the punch table to see Nadeshiko talking with Rima and Kukai.

"Hey…" Nagihiko said uneasily.

Rima looked at him then looked at the ground, Kukai glared at him, and Nadeshiko muttered a small, "Nagihiko."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I've been acting like a…..tool. And I wanted you to know, that Amu and I are done." Nagihiko said.

"So my little brother finally saw the error of his ways, hm?" Nadeshiko ruffled his hair.

"You're only older than be by 5 minutes." Nagihiko grumbled.

"That doesn't excuse what you did." Rima finally spoke up.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko blinked. "Rima-chan, I had no part in Amu-chan's schemes. I told her over and over I didn't want to be a part of it" Nagihiko explained.

Rima whipped out her phone and looked through her inbox, and found the text. "Then how do you explain the text?"

Nagihiko read the text, and he face-palmed.

"I let Amu use my phone, and she had a huge smirk on her face after she gave it back." Nagihiko sighed.

Rima looked down. "Of course." Rima sighed.

"Nagihiko, you're my friend, but if you _ever_ hurt Rima again, I will tear you apart." Kukai threatened.

"Okay, okay, Kukai!" Nagihiko raised his hands to defend himself.

"Two more agonizing hours of this terrible reunion." Rima sighed.

**Updated! The Terrible Reunion isn't over yet, either! REVIEWS!**

RimahikoLuver 7/8/12 . chapter 9

Despite the fact that I love Nagihiko, I'm really starting to get angry at him for being such a pushover. ._. GO NADESHIKO. ;D

I really hate Amu right now. And I really want everyone, including Nagihiko, to turn against her. }:D

Update!

**Yes, but he is NOT a pushover anymore! And I never liked Amu…. So…..yeah xD**

Lalalola012 7/8/12 . chapter 9

asdf.  
kukaima.  
eyegasm.  
I LITERALLY have NO FREAKIN' IDEA WHAT TO SAY.  
OMG. This story is f****ng brilliant. You are an astounding author. Update soon.  
(Ohhh my looooord...)

**Thanks, Lola!**

Guest 7/8/12 . chapter 9

I love this story! I can't wait for nagi to breakup with amu! I wonder who rima will end up with...

**Thanks and I wonder too!**

Twisty-chan 7/8/12 . chapter 9

KYAAAAAAA! :D Oh my gosh! I love this chapter 3 UPDATE SOON!

**I updated! And thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion's Over With?

**~~Payback~~**

Rima sat boredly, as she usually did. Everything was actually in her favor. Nothing could go wrong now.

By her sides sat Kukai, her fingers centimeters away from his, Nagihiko, looking quite uncomfortable, Nadeshiko, laughing at her brother, and Ikuto, glaring Kukai to death.

Rima sighed. She really needed to get control of her emotions. Kukai had been there for her since she was hurt, and she didn't even know him too well when that happened! But Ikuto, there was something that she just couldn't resist. And Nagihiko, boy! His ocher eyes, his indigo locks, his kind persona. Rima was tempted to go his way.

But she couldn't. He couldn't stand up for himself, and if he can't stand up for himself, how could he stand up for Rima? Well, he stood up for Amu that _one _time on the phone.

"_Amu-chan isn't a…hussy, Rima-chan."_

Psh, was he wrong! She had two freaking boyfriends throughout elementary and part of middle! How's that for a hussy?

A part of her hated Amu, and always would, but another part of her just wanted to make up with her. Rima shook her head. When Amu and Reiji broke up, how come Amu didn't change?

**~!*!~**

Amu sat at a table in the far back of the room, sobbing quietly to herself. So in the end, nothing actually went her way. Even so, she wasn't a brat! Just….misunderstood! Yeah, misunderstood.

All her friends favored Rima now. She couldn't stand it. She had to do something about it. It wasn't her fault that she and Reiji broke up. And afterwards, what was she supposed to do? She was afraid people would think she was weak if she went back to the way she was. She didn't want to be picked on.

Amu sighed. That was such a stupid excuse. She made such a stupid mistake. But it was too late to take it back. To be honest, even though she was so angry with Rima, she couldn't help but be angry with herself. She felt like a terrible person, but she wouldn't let it show.

**~!*!~**

"Okay everyone!" Yaya piped cheerily. Everyone turned in her direction.

"I know, this evening hasn't gone the way we wanted it to, but, seriously? Leave your petty drama at home!" Yaya said seriously, looking at Amu.

"This is supposed to be a fun night, filled with catching up, friendship, and most importantly, love~! There should be no negative energy tonight!"

"Um, Yaya, I think there is no way to escape negative energy- it's quite impossible because-"

"Hush Kairi!" Yaya stopped him before he could begin to rant.

"Now, we are going to give speeches! I already went, so now, it's Utau' turn!" Yaya said happily.

Utau walked up, her lavender dress swaying and her gold heels clacking.

"Hello everyone," Utau started. "Even though I wasn't actually a Guardian, I was a close friend- well, somewhat. But it's great to see all of you again, especially you, Sanjou." Utau said, smiling at Kairi. She hadn't seen him in forever.

"Aw, that was touching, now stop smiling at him." Yaya grumbled to everyone's amusement.

Kairi walked up and took the microphone. "Well, through my experience in *****other countries, I've learned a lot. There are many languages, some a bit harder to learn, many other dreams and occupations. That's why I'm happy to be back. I've missed all of you so much."

Kairi smiled and walked off the stage. Yaya smiled at him, twirling her shoulder length hair with her finger.

"Next up is…. Amu." Yaya scanned the crowd.

Amu's head snapped up, surprised, and walked up to the stage, seeing the many bored expressions of her peers.

"H-Hey," She started. "I… I can't do this." She said, letting the microphone fall out of her hands onto the ground and walked off of the stage.

Rima rolled her eyes. "What a drama queen." She grumbled.

"Rima, you go!" Yaya said happily.

Rima sighed and walked up to the stage and looked down.

"You know, a lot has happened tonight," Rima started. "Arguments, fights…confessions. But, I have no interest in crap like that. This only started because _someone," _ Rima looked at Amu. "Can't seem to realize what a horrible person they've become." Rima took a deep breath. "You know what? Everyone probably knows who I'm talking about, so I don't have to keep it anonymous. Hinamori, do you see the mistakes you've made?"

Amu looked down.

"You seriously don't know how much trouble you've caused me. I've been nothing but nice to you, but what did you do? You toyed with my emotions, right after I accepted your apology! You've always responded with anger and violence. When I responded to it, you expected sympathy, but look at you now. Sitting over there, sobbing. But this time, instead of a huge mob of people rushing to soothe you, there will be no one to come to your aid. And to let you know, you _deserved_ this. Payback is sweet, isn't it?" Rima finished, going back to her seat.

Amu stood up angrily. "Are you happy now, Mashiro? Did all of that make you feel better? Because, in reality, you can't always have what you want. I know that. I've known that from the beginning! But you know what? You're pathetic. And I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I didn't say you had to!" Rima stood as well. "Did you hear, 'explain yourself' come out of my mouth at anytime! Looks like you're just as dense as you used to be."

"Oh, shut up!" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Well, why don't you come over here and make me then! I want you to lay hands on me!" Rima said angrily, startling everyone, including Amu. They never saw her so…angry. Even when the first fight broke out, she wasn't as angry as this.

"And _I'm_ pathetic? Have you looked in the mirror? You put others down to make yourself feel better!" Rima sighed. "You know what? Screw this. I have better things to do."

Rima walked out of the Royal Garden and walked to a nearby park.

**~!*!~**

"O-Okay, um…. I have nothing to say now…" Yaya said awkwardly,.

"Rima…" Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto said.

"Okay, everyone, now it's time to leave! Tadase, Kairi, we have to find Rima!" Yaya ordered, and the two boys nodded.

Kukai and Amu rode with Nagihiko, though it was a bit awkward, considering they were broken up, and the two guys had feelings for the same girl.

"This is ridiculous." Amu sighed.

"What's ridiculous?" Kukai asked.

"This whole evening! She blamed everything on me!" Amu exclaimed.

"It was because of you." Nagihiko stated bluntly, surprising the two in the back seat.

**Okay, chapter 11 has been posted! **

*** Marked:  
**

*** Other Countries: I have made Kairi a motivational speaker, Yes, a motivational speaker because of all those dramatic rants that go on in Shugo Chara, and he travels around the world.  
**

**Reviews:**

hidden butterfly 7/9/12 . chapter 10

OMG! FINNAAALLLY! YESSS! AMU & NAGIHIKO BROKE UP! WOOOHOOOO! OH MII GOSH, I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU'RE SUCH AN AWESOME WRITER!

**Thank you, my good ma'am!**

OfJoyLaughter 7/9/12 . chapter 10

I'm loving rima's love triangle! And the Ikuma (ikutorima) and the rikai (kukairima) are my favorite pairings ever! Keep writing cuz I'm absolutely dying to read more  
P.s.- amu soooo had it comingXD

**You know it!  
**

Guest 7/9/12 . chapter 10

This story is great! I kind of think that Amu had the right to be mad at the beginning,  
but she's just being a brat now. Keep it up and update soon! :)

**True dat, true dat. XD**

helloimthewallflower 7/9/12 . chapter 10

Wait so, Kukai AND Ikuto like Rima?

**Don't forget Nagihiko!**

Guest 7/9/12 . chapter 10

ok so why dont u add a twist like amu had a reason for behaving like that because easter made her do it or somehting like that. like they threatened to kill their families if she dosent distance herself away from them. anyway good story.

**I've already planned out the story, I wrote it on paper and everything, so….sorry, and thanks for reading!**

Guest 7/9/12 . chapter 10

This is one of those unique stories that I can't tell who rima will end up with. Good job!

**Thanks!**

Guest 7/9/12 . chapter 10

Oohh! Ikuto likes Rima too? Woah! I didn't see that coming. Finally Nagi! You broke up with that brat. I really want to give Amu a slap on the face. With a brick. XD I love where the story is going! Update

**I want to too! Yeah! –brick slappers unite!-**

RimahikoLuver 7/9/12 . chapter 10

FINALLY! D:

Amu deserves this. :

Update!

**Yes, yes she did.**

Lalalola012 7/9/12 . chapter 10

I think I just died. And then reincarnated. Can I marry you? Oh my...  
RIMA'S GOT HERSELF A LOOOOOOOVE SQUAAAAAAAAARE!  
Okay. I'm dead again. (PS: Actually, despite the fact I love Rimahiko, for some reason I feel as if she should end up with Ikuto or Kukai... I don't even know.)  
Reincarnates agin.  
WAIT! THERE'S ONE THING!  
Kuaki.  
! NOT KUAKI! AHHHHHHHHHH!  
I always think that Kuaki is like, Kukai's derpy cousin from Alaska. PLEASE! NOT KUAKI!  
You should edit it out. PLEEEEAAAASE!  
Dies.  
-Love Lola

**Oopsies… XD Are you still dead? Or did you come back to life?**

Josephine Dark 7/9/12 . chapter 9

No we must kill Amu slowly but painfuly so she suffers :D

**Whoa….**

Josephine Dark 7/9/12 . chapter 10

i don't know for who Rima to end up with like i'm a HUGE Rimahiko fan but right now I don't know :(  
i hate this feeling when i question my shipings *goes sit in emo coner*

**Aww, no! Not the EMO CORNER! **

**Thanks for reviewing! And Chapter 10 was my most reviewed chapter yet!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Arrest, Date Rehersal, etc

**~!*Payback*!~**

Rima sighed as she swung her feet as she sat on the swing-set. She felt like crying. Maybe the whole 'Revenge on Amu' plan had gone a bit _too_ far. However, there was no turning back now. It was already in action, and the rather cliché drama had already began.

Seriously? First, it was teenage girl feuding, which many guys would find attractive, then it was deviousness, created by the one and only Kukai, and then deceiving, fighting followed, and now she was sitting alone.

"This is so stupid," Rima muttered. "This all happened because of _my_ jealousy."

* * *

"What do you mean it was _my_ fault? She had all of this coming!" Amu shrieked.

"Well, for the past few years, you have been a little rude to Rima." Nagihiko told Amu, staring at the road ahead.

Amu stared at her indigo haired ex-boyfriend. She was surprised. He didn't listen to her! How could that be? Was he being brainwashed or something?

"I have not." Amu denied, though she knew he was right. She knew it was because of her actions that this drama brewed.

She knew it happened because of _her_ rudeness.

"Okay, off that subject, what restaurant are we going to for the Triple Date?" Kukai said, trying to ease the tension, but failed horribly.

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked, slightly confused. Kukai mentally face-palmed.

"You didn't forget already- it was just…" Kukai trailed off, trying to remember. "In chapter three!"

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked, brows furrowed.

"N-Never mind… so what restaurant?" Kukai asked, leaning back.

"Kukai, if you hadn't noticed, we aren't exactly _together_ anymore." Nagihiko stated, looking at Kukai through his mirror. Amu felt guilty, but she quickly hid it.

"You can still go! For me?" Kukai asked, looking at them with "puppy dog" eyes.

A long silence droned on for about five minutes.

"Alright…if Nagihiko's okay with it…" Amu said shyly, to Kukai and Nagihiko's surprise. Was she actually asking _his _permission for once?

"Please, Nagihiko? I want to make it up to all of you for being so rude…" Amu said, looking down. Nagihiko thought for a long time.

"Alright." A small smile broke on his face, causing Amu to as well.

* * *

"Rima! Rima! Oh, where are you Rima?" Yaya called, searching for the petite blonde.

"Look, over there, is that Rima?" Tadase asked, pointing to a swing-set. A feminine build with blonde, curly hair was shown.

"Yes! Great eyes, Tadase!" Yaya squealed, dragging the boys to the swings.

"Rima we found-" But she stopped.

"Who are you guys? Who's Rima!" The person said, standing up, a crazed look in her eye.

"Oops, wrong person!" Yaya said as she ran away and jumped into a shrub.

The person's features were all wrong. She was snaggle-toothed, had a unibrow that didn't even match the color of her hair, and a large spot under her eye, which was supposed to be a _beauty_ mark.

"Run away, run away!" Tadase shrieked as the two boys ran to the shrub and jumped in.

"Ah, phooey." The anonymous person huffed as they sat back on the swing-set.

"So much for 'great eyes', Tadase." Yaya muttered.

* * *

"Tramp." Utau insulted.

"Whore." Yua retorted.

"Jezebel." Utau said, with more anger.

"Hooker!" Yua said, as angrily as Utau.

"Take that back…" Utau growled.

"Why don't you _make _me, canine." Yua said cockily.

"Oh, I will." Utau pushed Yua, making her fall into a fountain.

Yua got up, soaked, and pushed Utau back, resulting in Utau grabbing her hair. Yua smacked Utau in the arm, trying to make her let go with no avail. When she found out that wouldn't work, she kneed Utau in the chest.

"You'll pay for that." Utau said angrily. Yua smiled evilly as she swiftly dodged Utau's lunge.

"That the best you got? My grandma can do better- and she's dead!" Yua taunted, making Utau red with anger.

Utau lunged again, this time tackling Yua to the ground. Yua slapped Utau and pulled her hair.

"I'm not going to lose Kukai to a she-bear like you!" Yua yelled, grabbing the attention of onlookers.

"That's where you're wrong." Utau smacked Yua in the face, causing Yua to attack in a blind fury. Yua swung her fists at Utau, and Utau did the same.

They noticed many people with cameras, but didn't dare to stop. After all, they were battling for someone they _loved _right?

Yua got up and pinned Utau on the floor, grabbed her purse, and smacked her rapidly with it. Utau screamed as she struggled to get up, and finally she pushed Yua off her, and now had the advantage.

Utau was about to lunge, when Yua pulled a blunt object out of her purse.

"Ah, ah ah. Be a good Utau and back up, got it?" Yua held the object over her head, pointing it at Utau.

Utau's eyes widened. The shine of the object was about to blind her if she didn't look away.

Soon, they heard sirens. The police saw Yua with the object, and tazed her, believing Utau was the victim.

"You're safe now ma'am." A police officer nodded towards Utau, who walked away.

"Oh my gosh… you're the supermodel, Sakurai Yua! Can I have your autograph?" A police officer asked, holding out a pen and a piece of paper. Yua glared, looked at her hand cuffs, and bit the officer, making him yelp.

"Take her to the station! Take her to the station and book her!" He shouted, angry that she bit him, rubbing his hand.

* * *

"Is that Rima?" Tadase pointed to another swing-set. The person had a small, feminine build and golden curls.

"I don't know Tadase, we were pretty spooked the last time…" Yaya said.

"Mashiro-san!" Kairi yelled, and Rima turned around.

"Oh, sorry, I was supposed to take you all home." Rima said shyly.

"It's nothing but a chicken wing! Now, c'mon, get in your car!" Yaya said happily. Rima nodded, and started her convertible.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is up and ready! Wow, I'm already six chapters ahead of my original version of this! Okay, time for reviews!**

Josephine Dark 7/12/12 . chapter 11

Nagihiko you what Rima! Huh well do yea? THAT STOP BEING I PUSH OVER GROW A BACK BONE AND APOLOGIZE TO HER! You probably won't be able to start a relationship right away but still, tell her that you care about her, be there for her, be her friend, tell her you want to start of slow and see how it goes from there. Okay? GOOD.  
LONG LIVE RIMAHIKO!

**I might use that dialogue in the story!**

RimahikoLuver 7/12/12 . chapter 11

LOVE RECTANGLE OMG

Somehow I get the feeling that Amu and Rima are going to make up...

Update!

**-_- Did you read my original? I hope not…. **

hidden butterfly 7/12/12 . chapter 11

Reading Nagihiko tell Amu that it was her fault always make me laugh & the stand up & start jumping around. LOL.  
OMG I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D

**Well, the chapter is up! And that was my favorite part to write!**

Naomi 7/12/12 . chapter 11

Finally Amu got what she deserved! Though I DO feel a little bad for her, Rima went over the top with the speech. I love Nagi finally broke up with Amu though! o: Is there gonna be more drama Amu causes? It didn't sound like she'd be giving up

**Yeah, kinda….. but IKR! And maybe….. you'll have to wait! ;P**

Tadamu fanqurl 7/12/12 . chapter 8

i dont like this chapter. I think Amu should be better than Rima.

**Boo. :(**

Tadamu fanqurl 7/12/12 . chapter 11

This is a good story. BUT AMU WILL TELL EVERYONE WHY SHE ACTED THAT WAY AND EVERYTHING RIGHT? And I LOVE NAGIAMU... SO CAN THEY KEEP DATIMG xD

**Thanks! :D And….I think it's AmuHiko…. But whatever….. and I'm personally more of a RimaHiko fan… and I don't really care for Amu all that much- she's too much of a Mary Sue for me…..and she's cliché…. And dramatic…etc.**

kimichi-tan 7/13/12 . chapter 11

YOU ARE BRILLIANT! you were obviously born with GENIUS! Love your story! update! ^w^

**Thanks! You're so sweet! And I saw you reviewed on my other stories, and I'm on your faves! So, Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Online Much?

**A/N: * Marks by words= go to below author's note.**

**~ ! Payback! ~**

**Chapter 13: Online Much?**

Rima was starting to get a headache from Yaya and her obnoxious singing. Yes, she already dropped off Tadase and Kairi.

"Shisenu! Romanchiikku na koi ni wa!" Yaya sang happily.

Yep, Rima would definitely need some aspirin. To Rima's relief, they finally pulled into Yaya's apartment complex, *Ginseng Point, and drove to her apartment: A 75.

"Thanks Rima!" Yaya screeched as she hopped out the car and waved, bidding her farewell. Once Rima left, Yaya dashed into her apartment and took out her laptop that was decorated in candy stickers. She opened her internet browser and went to JingleMinge .com.

_Email: candybaby01 *****.com  
_

_Password: candy_

**LOGIN**

Yaya clicked the button happily, and was met with a website that was decorated to her liking. She looked to see if anyone was online, and saw she had a chat request.

_No.1 Pinkette __ Wants to invite you to group chat_

_Delete? Confirm?_

'_Amu wants me to chat huh? It's probably something about taking down Rima.' _Yaya thought, but she confirmed it anyways.

**CandyCandyFever01: Hey, guys.**

**No.1 Pinkette: Hi, Yaya**

***VioletKisses: Hello, Yaya-chan!**

***Ride_The_Beat: Yo, Yaya-chan.**

**CandyCandyFever01: So, Amu, what did you want?**

Psh, as if she even had to ask. It was probably about Rima.

**No.1 Pinkette: I wanted to apologize for my recent actions…**

Yaya's eyes widened. An apology? From the stubborn Hinamori Amu? Ha, didn't see that one coming. Yaya rolled her eyes and began to type again.

**CandyCandyFever01: Wow, that was unexpected…**

**VioletKisses: Yeah…**

**CandyCandyFever01: How come you didn't invite Rima?  
**

**No.1 Pinkette: She kind of blocked me…**

Yaya laughed. Of course she did!

**No.1 Pinkette: Well, I'm truly sorry. And I must go now, I'll see you guys some other time!**

Yaya logged off and picked up her phone.

**~!*!~**

Rima pressed the lock button on her keys as she went into her home. A buzzing sound came from her pocket, and she looked at it to see a text alert.

**To: Rima**

**From: Yaya**

You'll never guess what just happened!

**Sent: 7/20/12**

Rima began to tap the screen of her phone rapidly, and hit send. She took out a bottle of aspirin and swallowed one. She then drank some water to wash it down. She took her phone off vibrate and went into her kitchen to make some *botamochi. While taking out the sweet rice and preparing the azuki paste, she heard her *ringtone.

**Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni ****  
****Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no ****  
****Chouten ni kunrin suru wa ****  
****Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama!**

Rima ran to her phone and grabbed it, reading over the text. It was kind of carless of her, considering she had a heated metal pot full of heated boiling water in front of her.

"Ah, crap!" Rima screeched as she held her now burned hand. She ran cold water over it, and kept cooking, making sure to check her phone _far away_ from the pot.

**To: Rima**

**From: Yaya**

Amu said that she wanted to apologize!

**Sent: 7/20/12**

Rima scoffed. She didn't believe Amu. The last time she believed Amu, she got her heart _broken_. She dismissed the memory and began to text back. Once she was done with that, she began to make the botamochi balls by rolling the rice then rolling on a thick layer of azuki paste.

As she popped one into her mouth, she heard her phone buzz again, but this time with a different *ringtone.

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai ****  
****unmei wakatsu aware na futago ****  
****kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba ****  
****boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**

Wasn't that…Nagihiko's selected ringtone?

**To: Rima**

**From: Nagihiko**

I hope you're still up for the triple date. You and Ikuto, Amu and I, and Kukai and Utau, because Yua got arrested….

**Sent: 7/20/12**

"W-What?" Rima thought aloud. "Aren't they broken up?"

Rima sighed. Time to bring out her façade again. It was a shame. She hadn't used it in forever. She had to blow the dust off of it- metaphorically of course.

**To: Nagihiko**

**From: Rima**

Of course. Should we go to the *Agemochi Café?

**Sent: 7/20/12**

Rima rolled over on her side. She then held her phone to her ear, letting it ring before a voice came out on the other end.

"_Well, well, my shortcake has come back to me, hm?" _The voice from the other end teased.

"Ikuto, remember that triple date Kukai was talking about?" Rima asked.

"_Of course." _He responded.

"Well, it's still on. And you're going with me." Rima told him. The other line was silent for a bit, but Ikuto finally answered.

"_Alright. Bye." _Ikuto hung up the phone, and Rima sighed. He was blunt; very blunt.

Rima took out her black laptop and signed into . The first thing that popped up was her profile, decorated in Bala-Balance pictures.

She noticed a red blinking in the corner of her window. She clicked on it, and a message popped up.

_**BLOCKED **__wants to chat with you._

_Sent: 7/20/12 5:00pm_

'_Well, it's past five. REJECT!'_ Rima thought as she clicked delete.

Rima updated her status:

**All_Hail_The_Comedy_Queen:** Triple date? Fun or disaster?

A few seconds later, her computer beeped.

**CandyCandyFever01 likes this**

**VioletKisses likes this**

***Bow_Down_To_Me likes this**

***Take _That_*Kamamoto likes this**

**Take_That_Kamamoto: **Uh…FUN duh!

**All_Hail_The_Comedy_Queen:** If you say so.

Rima sighed as she logged off and changed into her night clothes, a purple camisole and orange pajama pants, and tied her hair into a messy bun.

She closed her laptop and went to sleep, anxious about the date.

**M'kay, 13****th**** chapter done! Okay, thanks to all of my reviewers!**

*** Marked:**

**1.) JingleMingle: I have no idea if this is real. I thought it up randomly while I was sleep, and I used it.**

**2.) VioletKisses: Nadeshiko's username**

**3.) Ride_The_Beat: Nagihiko's username**

**4.) Ringtone 1: It's the Vocaloid song: Aku no Musume By Kagamine Rin**

**5.) Ringtone 2: It's the Vocaloid sond: Aku no Meshitsukai By Kagamine Len**

**6.) Take_That_Kamamoto: Kukai's username**

**7.) Kamamoto: High scoring Japanese soccer player**

**8.) Bow_Down_To_Me: Tadase's username**

**9.) Agemochi Café: Not a real café: I made it up.**

**10.) Botamochi: A Japanese scack made of sweet rice and azuki paste.  
**

**11.) Ginseng Point: I have no idea if this is real either.  
**

**Okay, that's all for now! Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Triple Date Disaster Part 1

**~~Payback~~  
**

**Chapter 14: Triple Date Disaster Part 1**

Ikuto sat in Rima's living room, changing the channels on the television boredly. He had a black button up polo, dark blue jeans, and his hair was in it's same messy- on- purpose state.

Rima walked into her living room in only her black skinny jeans and a white bra. Now, mind you, she had no absolute idea Ikuto was there.

"Looks like shortcake does have a figure; a nice one at that." Ikuto smirked as he looked at Rima.

Rima turned to see Ikuto, then blushed furiously and raced to find her shirt, which was a red belted bandeau.

"Ikuto! At least give me a warning that you're here!" Rima shrieked.

"But then," Ikuto started, grabbing Rima's waist, and pulling her closer. "I wouldn't see scenes like that."

Rima rolled her eyes, chuckled, and pushed him away. "Gosh, you're such an idiot."

"An idiot who only has eyes for you." Ikuto muttered under his breath so Rima couldn't hear.

"So, what time are the others going to be here?" Rima asked, mentally scoffing at two things. One, Kukai accepted the heart-breaker's offer just because of the plan. Two, Amu's got Nagihiko wrapped around her finger- _again_, or so she assumed.

"In about fifteen minutes." Ikuto answered, laughing at the bit on the television.

Rima rushed into her room to put on her heels and fix her makeup. She put on some peach colored lip gloss, a bit of black eye shadow, and black mascara.

"Okay, how do I look?" Rima asked Ikuto.

"S-Stunning…" Ikuto stammered, to Rima's amusement.

"Wow. I, Mashiro Rima, have successfully _flustered_ you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Is that a hint of _pink_ I see on your cheeks?" She mused.

Ikuto denied and went back to looking bored, and the doorbell rang.

"You'll get it." Rima told Ikuto, causing him to roll his eyes. Ikuto opened the door to be met with his blonde haired sister, and her jumpy ginger friend.

"Hey, Ikuto." Utau rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Iko-kun!" Yaya said happily.

Ikuto called Rima to come so they could leave, and Rima grabbed her purse.

"Okay, coming." Her petite voice said. Her heels clacked against the wooden floor.

Once Rima was within eye's view of the two girls, their eyes widened.

"Wow, Rima," Yaya started. "You look hot! The outfit compliments your curves- definitely perfect for the club!"

Utau rolled her eyes at Rima and Rima shook it off. This time, Rima really wasn't having it this time.

They walked outside, and Rima saw Amu, Nagihiko, and Kukai already in Kukai's SUV.

Utau got back into the passengers' seat, and the others in the back scooted over.

Right as they pulled off, the atmosphere got tense; Amu and Rima glared at each other, Ikuto and Kukai glared at each other, and Nagihiko and Utau looked out of the windows, obviously bored.

"So," Rima started. "When did you and Kukai get back together?" Rima asked Utau, breaking from she and Amu's glare war.

"Just recently, what is it to you?" Utau snapped at Rima.

Rima rolled her eyes. Someone was just itching to be on her bad side tonight.

"Just asking." Rima said, remaining in her calm state.

"Nagihiko and I got back together on the way to my house." Amu said.

"Yeah, no one asked." Rima added her extra two cents, earning a glare from Amu. Rima only shrugged in return. A petty argument wasn't going to ruin her mood.

Once they finally reached their destination, Club Kurabu, and parked.

They walked over to a booth, and sat down. Ikuto had his arm around a nonchalant Rima, Utau put Kukai's arm around her, and Amu and Nagihiko shared a menu.

The waiter came over, saw Rima, and began to flirt, disregarding the fact she was there with Ikuto.

"What can I get you all? Especially that pretty lady right there." He said, winking at Rima.

"_My girlfriend_," Ikuto started, and Rima punched him lightly in the elbow. "Would like a sprite, right?"

Rima laughed and nodded. "Yep."

"Same for me." Ikuto said.

"I'll have the Long Island Iced Tea." Yaya told the waiter, to everyone's surprise.

"Since when did you drink, Yaya-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

Yaya laughed at him, ignoring his question, and Utau ordered. "Cola."

"I'll have the cola too." Nagihiko told the waiter.

"Pepsi white." Amu told the waiter, then shooed him off.

Amu smiled and took Nagihiko to the dance floor. Rima rolled her eyes, and went to the restrooms.

"Utau, do you think this was a smart idea? Bringing the ones most likely to break out into a fight in public in one place?" Yaya asked.

"The ginger's got a point." Ikuto agreed, glaring at Kukai.

"Yeah, I'd say, not really." Utau answered. "Now c'mon, lover boy, let's dance!" She dragged Kukai to the dance floor, leaving Yaya and Ikuto.

**~!*!~**

Rima sighed as she left the bathroom. She hadn't really done anything, she just needed to get away from them.

She went back to the table and drank some of her sprite.

"My sprite tastes weird…" Rima commented as she kept drinking it.

"If it tastes weird, stop drinking it." Ikuto sweat-dropped. Rima shook her head and downed the sprite.

Rima ordered a fruit punch instead of the sprite, and she drank it, but the punch tasted similar to the sprite.

"What the heck?" Rima said as she downed the fruit punch.

Rima then ordered an iced tea, and she drank it. It had the familiar taste to the first two drinks. Her mind began to get a bit fuzzy and hazy.

"What was in this drink?" Rima asked, her voice starting to slur.

"Rima, are you alright?" Ikuto asked.

Rima shook her head. Something weird was in that drink…but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She ordered another, finding one that that couldn't possibly have that funny taste in it. She ordered a coca-cola, and it tasted funny as well.

She was about to complain when her drinks finally got to her.

She walked back over to the table, stumbling ever so slightly as she got there.

"Rima, I think you've had too much to drink…" Yaya said, her voice slurred as well. What did you expect? The Long Island Iced Tea was LOADED with alcohol.

"Nonsense, I haven't had one alcoholic drink tonight!" Rima laughed drunkenly.

Ikuto shook his head.

"Hey, Ikuto…" Rima said as she scooted over to him.

"Yes, shortcake?" Ikuto asked, scooting away from her. He loved her, but he wasn't going to take advantage of her drunken state.

"You look hot tonight." She said, coming closer to him, and he couldn't scoot anymore.

"I-I'm going to the restroom." He stood up abruptly, leaving the two drunken girls.

"Why do they always leave?" Rima sighed as she toppled over.

**~!*!~**

"Amu-chan, I think I saw Rima-chan fall…" Nagihiko said, breaking from their dance.

"Oh let her be." Amu laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Nagihiko asked. Amu shook her head and whispered in Nagihiko's ear.

"How could you, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko stepped back from her.

Amu was slightly startled by his reaction.

"What? I think it is be funny…" She defended herself.

"Well it's not. She's drunk for crying out loud, who knows what could happen?" Nagihiko said, rushing to Rima.

"Rima-chan, are you alright?" He asked.

"Nagihiko…" Rima said. Her breath smelled of alcohol.

"Rima-chan, lay off the beverages here…" Nagihiko told her. Rima shook her head.

"But they're all so good…" She laughed. She took another sip of the drink, and Nagihiko took it away.

"Hey!" Rima slurred. Nagihiko sighed.

"Ugh, you're so fine…" Rima said, startling Nagihiko. "You're just so hot… I love it!"

"R-Rima-chan, don't say that…you're drunk…" Nagihiko blushed.

Rima stared at him. "They always run!" Rima cried as she passed out.

"Oh crap, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko caught the girl.

**~!*!~**

"Kukai, why did you accept?" Utau asked as she sat down with Kukai at the bar.

"Because I…" Kukai trailed off. Utau sighed, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

**~!*!~**

"Hey, waiter, you did well." Amu smirked. The waiter sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, where's my money?" He said impatiently. Amu huffed, and reached into her purse, pulling out a twenty.

"There, happy?" Amu rolled her eyes. "And you better not tell anyone about our little…deal, got it?"

"Right, right, I spike the drinks, you act innocent; got it." He said in a mocking tone.

Amu rolled her eyes again and stepped away from the bar.

**~!*!~**

Ikuto splashed water on his face, and shook his head. He couldn't resist Rima, but he couldn't take advantage of her in a vulnerable state like that. She actually _hit_ on him for once.

"What am I thinking? I've ruined the whole plan…" Ikuto sighed.

**Okay, this one was fairly long… Five pages at least… Read and review Buffolis! (Cross between a Butterfly and Broccoli)**

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**RimaHikoLuver**

**Tadamu fanqurl**

**Guest**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Triple Date DIsaster Part 2

**A/N: Alright, since I feel I haven't updated this in a while, I might as well do so! I mean, it's my most popular story, so…..yeah!**

**~~ Payback~~**

**Chapter 15: Triple Date Disaster Part 2**

Ikuto walked out of the bathroom to see an unconscious Rima lying limply on Nagihiko's lap, and began to get jealous.

"Shouldn't you be with your whore?" Ikuto asked, sounding a bit too much like Rima. Nagihiko glared at him, and sighed.

"The tramp can do without me." Nagihiko spat, surprising Ikuto. That was highly…out of character for the usually kind-hearted, gentle, and loving Fujisaki Nagihiko. Rima began to stir and almost fell over, but Nagihiko caught her again and sighed.

"Mmmh," Rima murmured. It seemed like she was going to wake up soon. She wasn't limp- at least she was moving.

"Nagihiko….." She murmured again, startling the two. What kind of dream was she having?

"Ikuto, Kukai…..you guys…are confusing me….." She finished before she could rant on. Ikuto and Nagihiko looked at each other. What did she mean? Rima's aureate, doe like eyes began to flutter open, to be met with two confused young adult men.

"Ikuto…Nagihiko…what happened?" Rima asked. Nagihiko was slightly confused. The drugs put in the drinks must've erased her memory of it.

"Amu tipped the waiter to spike your drink." Nagihiko shook his head. Then he had remembered something that should've been easy to remember. "Where's that waiter, anyway?" Nagihiko asked, a small smile on his face, but venom lacing his every word.

"His name was Heikin." Ikuto informed the indigo haired male before him. Nagihiko nodded and took a baseball bat from the side of the room. Rima and Ikuto were startled by this. He pulled out a badge, which was a huge, utter surprise to them, and smashed the fire alarm with the gripping end of the bat.

"I need everyone out of this club, immediately, except for the staff! Immediately!" Nagihiko yelled, and everyone scrambled out. He made sure to let his friends know it was alright to stay. He caught sight of Amu trying to leave, and Nagihiko stopped her.

"And, Hinamori Amu." He added slyly with a smug smirk. Ikuto and Rima were still trying to comprehend what was going on. How did Nagihiko manage to vacate a place within two minutes?

"I need waiter Heikin, please." Nagihiko stated to the bartender.

"No, buddy, you're going to jail! You just emptied my club!" The bartender exclaimed, and Nagihiko chuckled in response.

"I'm an undercover cop. I've been aware that there is a bribed waiter on your team, so _send me Heikin right now before I get your club shut down_." Nagihiko said angrily.

The others were dumbfounded. Nagihiko was a cop? Hmm, that was…unexpected, no? The bartender sighed and brung out Heikin.

"Is there a p-problem, officer?" Heikin stammered, scared. Nagihiko smirked and pulled out handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for assault in the second degree." Nagihiko stated, handcuffing the young waiter.

"All I did was spike her drink! How is drugging someone considered assault?" The waiter said, confused. Nagihiko smirked and took out the handheld tape recorder that was recording his confession.

Rima turned to whisper to Yaya, "Is it wrong that I think this is _hot_?" Rima asked. Yaya chuckled, and shook her head.

"I think it's hot too, even though I have no romantic feelings for Nagi." Yaya said, making sure to add the last part in.

"We'll see you in court." Nagihiko said, not answering his question. The waiter muttered incoherent words, and looked at Amu.

"And you, miss, are under arrest as well, for being an accomplice." Nagihiko smiled politely. A short burst of laughter came from behind them, but they stopped quickly. How good could this night get!?

"W-What!? Nagihiko, baby, c'mon, don't be like that. I can do whatever you want! I'll give you money!" Amu cried. She didn't expect to get arrested that evening.

Nagihiko shook his head in disapproval. "Trying to bribe an officer? What a shame. I still have it on record, you know?" Nagihiko stated, holding up the tape recorder again. Amu glared a fierce glare at him as she was handcuffed.

"This won't be the last of me, Fujisaki Nagihiko. You hear me? I will come back for you, and I will get revenge!" Amu threatened.

"You aren't helping your case very well… threatening an officer is a serious offense, y'know? Under code 1114." Nagihiko shook his head. Amu didn't dare open her mouth to speak then.

Once Nagihiko called backup to take them to the station and book them, he turned to the crowd of friends that were sitting, trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, indicating he was confused.

"What? What do you mean, what!?" Utau said, flabbergasted. Nagihiko tilted his head a bit to the right, still not comprehending what she was talking about.

"How come you didn't tell us you were a cop?!" Rima asked him, still dumbfounded by the scene they witnessed.

"I don't like to talk about my professions flippantly, so I keep quiet about it. Besides, it's not like it's full time- I'm just a Rookie." Nagihiko explained with a small smile. Yaya laughed happily, seeming as if she were drunk, but she was being her normal Yaya-ish self.

"That was so cool, Nagi! You should've tazed them!" Yaya exclaimed. Nagihiko sweat-dropped at the excited ginger.

"Yaya-chan, they didn't resist arrest, therefore I had no reason to taze them…" Nagihiko explained, making the girl stop bouncing.

"Shoot, I would've liked to see you taze them." Rima muttered with a disappointed voice. Nagihiko chuckled, and went to sit back down.

"Wait, how do you know Amu did it?" Kukai asked, seeming that he was not at all shaken by this.

"I had the tape recorder with me at all times. I knew that something like this would happen considering it was Amu, so I brung it. And I think I did great. I have the confessions on tape too. But sadly, the longest they can stay in jail is a year, so boo-hoo." Nagihiko said to everyone's amusement, wiping away fake tears.

"Well," Ikuto started. "As long as we're here… Rima…" Ikuto spoke, confusing Rima.

"Would you like to dance?" Ikuto asked as a slow song came on. Rima hesitantly accepted and they began to dance.

"Kukai, you want to dance?" Utau asked, dragging him to the dance floor, not waiting for his answer. All that was left was Yaya and Nagihiko.

"Nagi, I think it was pretty cool what you just did." Yaya complimented. Nagihiko nodded and said thanks as he rested his head.

Soon, he heard Ikuto and Rima arguing on the dance floor.

"Well, you're going to have to choose someone at some point, Rima!" Ikuto said loudly and angrily. Rima looked down, cheeks starting to turn red out of anger.

"I know that. You don't think I know that, Ikuto?" Rima started, starting to look up, anger visible on her porcelain face.

"It's not all that easy to choose when the three that confessed to you are three of your best friends. And on top of that, confessed at the same time. So I'm sorry for attempting to think things through. I don't want to make that mistake again. It was how crap like this got started in the first place." Rima finished as she walked into the bathroom again.

Utau looked down, guiltily. it was her fault that it started, wasn't it? And no, it's not about how Amu and Rima's feud came to be, how Utau and Rima's feud was born.

_~Flashback~_

_Rima skipped happily across the sidewalk. Why was she so happy? She was only about to see her boyfriend who she loved so dearly. As she got to his door, she knocked on it, but it opened. She shrugged and walked in, to see Utau and her boyfriend kissing._

"_U-Utau…. Janji….how could you!" Rima shrieked, a tear falling down her face that she forgot to conceal. Utau sighed and she knew she would regret this later, but smirked._

"_You can't handle seeing the one you love doesn't love you anymore? Hm, someone's possessive." Utau said smugly._

_Janji looked down guiltily, but said nothing but, "I'm sorry, Rima…" Rima looked down, her bangs covering her eyes._

"_How did I know this was going to happen?" She started to Utau and Janji's surprise. She looked up, eyes brimming with tears._

"_My parents weren't happy with their relationship, so why would I be? Screw it! Just screw it! I hate you! I hate you both!" Rima screamed with clenched fists, tears flowing freely down her cheeks._

"_And you know what? I hope you two are happy together, because someone like Utau is great for a no good, lying, cheating man-whore." Rima glared as she punched the wall, her hand beginning to bleed._

_She began to punch it harder, making her hand bleed more._

"_All," She punched. "I want is," She punched the wall again. "To be happy!" She punched the wall a third time, effectively marking that spot with her blood._

"_But you two….you two destroyed it." Rima finished as she left the room, only then feeling the results of her bleeding hand._

_Utau and Janji exchanged looks._

_~End of Flashback~_

Rima traced the scars of the stitches she had to get on her hand. How could no one have noticed them yet? There were like seven on her knuckles and two on her fingers.

Rima came back out of the bathroom and spoke. "I want to go home." Nagihiko looked at her and nodded.

"C'mon, time to go." Nagihiko said, as the others walked out and piled into the car.

"Rima I'm sorry about-" Ikuto tried to say, but Rima cut him off.

"Sav yourself the breath, Tsukiyomi." Rima muttered, looking out the window.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Utau muttered, glaring out of the other passenger's window.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and stay out of other's business." Rima countered. Utau began to glare at Rima.

"He's my brother, his business is my business." Utau retorted. Rima shook her head. She had enough of these narcissistic, stuck up girls.

"That's where you're wrong. You're brother has his own business. Just because you're related doesn't mean anything. It just makes you seem like you're trying to meddle." Rima stated calmly. Utau glared then spoke.

"Like you were trying to meddle with Janji and I went you walked in?" Utau smirked as she was glaring. Rima's glared hardened.

"Who's Janji?" Ikuto asked. Nagihiko kept quiet, one to not be in the middle, and two, because he wanted to know as well.

"Just Rima and I's ex boyfriend." Utau smirked. All eyes went on Rima, except for Nagihiko's, who was driving.

"She got so angry when she saw that Janji had chosen _me_ over _her_." Utau said smugly. Rima looked down, bangs covering her face. Rima said nothing, so Utau continued to speak.

"She even punched the wall… poor girl's hand was bleeding like crazy!" Utau challenged.

"You don't understand, Utau…" Rima said angrily.

"I think I do. You're just a possessive attention-whore. " Utau claimed, thinking she had won.

"See, you're wrong again! You're describing yourself! I actually loved Janji! You wanted him to play with my emotions! Do you know how long I was depressed over that? I even started cutting myself with all the screwed up crap in my life at that time! I felt unloved. But no, all you cared about was hurting me, even if I was already troubled as it is!" Rima screamed at the pigtailed blonde. She couldn't take it.

The other passengers looked at her, shocked. Rima…cut herself? Yaya gingerly took Rima's arm and lifted her jacket sleeve, and sure enough, there were horizontal scars on her arm.

"Rima…" Utau said, starting to feel guilty. She was right, she did regret it.

"Save it. Stop the car, Nagihiko, my house is up." Rima said angrily as she stepped out of the car. The five left looked at Utau.

"Wait, no it's not!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"I'll walk then!" Rima screamed in frustration. Nagihiko shook hi head.

"You messed up, Utau…" Nagihiko sighed as he resumed driving.

**~* With Amu *~**

"No, I am not taking one! Mugshots are so ugly!" Amu complained as she struggled to get away from the camera. The officer sighed and tazed her, resulting in her falling to the ground.

"Just take the picture with her like this." The officer said, prevailing at restraining himself from laughing at Amu's twitching eye and her clenched teeth.

"Say cheese!" The camera man said as a joke. They took both pictures, and took her to her cell. Little did they know, she had her phone in her bra.

Once the effects of the tazer wore off, she took her phone out, and sent a message to Ami, saying she needed bail money.

"I won't be in here for long..." Amu said smugly as she hid her phone again.

**There you have it! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

I lied. It's not! XD But it might come up soon…

**Like the twists, I added in there? Of course you do, they're awesome twists! XD**

**Read and Review suckas!**

**~Wisteria Blossom**


	16. Chapter 16:Goodbye Mashiro Rima

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while….DON'T HURT ME! XD Well, this is the last chapter, then I'll be writing the sequel, Can You Handle Me? Well, read and review!**

Rima ran into her apartment, and slammed the door behind her. She hated Utau. She hated Amu. She hated the fact that three men loved her. She hated her parents who kicked her out when she was only seventeen. She hated Janji for cheating on her with Utau. And most of all, she hated how naïve and immature she was to all the drama that had been going on.

She knew it was her fault. If she never had wanted to get revenge, this wouldn't have started. How was she supposed to know Amu played dirty? How was she supposed to know that three men would fall in love with her? How was she supposed to know that the plan would go off track, causing unnecessary events?

This is why; she needed to get away from it all. So they couldn't contact her. She'd just pull a Nadeshiko and leave a note before she left. She'd just change her image; she'd be untraceable. That was her final decision, and she grabbed the scissors. With one swift swipe, long locks of her golden hair were sprawled on her bathroom floor. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled eerily.

She went into her cabinet and got black hair dye out of it. Oh yes, they would surely be in for a shock when she came back. They surely would…

**~**Payback**~**

"What took you so long, Ami? It's been a week. I should've been gone by now." Amu grumbled. Ami ignored her older sister and looked at the guard.

"Thank you," Ami smiled as she escorted her sister out of the jail. Once they were out, Ami narrowed her eyes at Amu.

"What?" Amu asked densely. Ami shook her head disapprovingly. She took a deep breath, then exhaled, trying to calm herself down.

"Nothing. It's just that next time you choose to spike someone's drink, don't ask a fifteen year old to bail you out. Do you know how angry mom was? She's very disappointed in you, onee-chan." Ami said angrily.

Amu rolled her eyes and opened Ami's car. "Well, are you going to drive or not?"

Ami glared at her big sister. "People used to look up to you for that whole "cool n' Spicy" facade," Ami started. Amu's eyes widened. "Now, it's nothing but a cruel, heartless, attempt at getting your way. And trust me, no one will like you for it. So many people have already turned on you, Amu."

Amu looked down. She knew she shouldn't have told her about the recent events. She looked back up with a forced smirk and a cool poker face and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Ami. Just give me the keys." Amu held out her hand. Ami looked at Amu as if she had just grown two heads, was breathing fire, and had an eyeball pop out of her skull.

"Excuse you, but this is _my_ car. Sorry you can't get your way, onee-chan." Ami rolled her eyes, exasperated.

Amu sighed and scooted to the passenger's seat and looked out of the window. She smiled evilly. They'd surely be in for a treat when she came back. They surely would…

**~**Payback**~**

Utau walked into her mansion and sighed. She put hair in a messy bun, and sat on her couch. She had to admit, what she did to Rima was pretty mean, even if it was for revenge. But, Utau couldn't even remember why she didn't like Rima. She just felt like only she was in the wrong.

She flipped through her television channels and finally found a channel she liked.

_Cadency Comedy_

"And she said, 'What of it?'" The comedian on the screen, Kigeki Emi said, flipping one of her ebony locks of hair.

Utau chuckled, and lied down on her couch.

"Ugh, I messed up bad…" She finally sighed before she picked up her phone.

**~**Payback**~**

Ikuto walked into his house and sighed. All that time, he only considered his feelings, and not Rima's. He knew her words were true; it was probably extremely hard to choose between three men you've had feelings for. She'd probably choose Kukai anyway.

He ran a hand through his midnight blue hair, and went into his kitchen. He got out a glass and poured some water into it. Then, he dumped it on him. His cat-like instincts took over and he dropped the glass and ran. Once he was well aware again, he sighed.

"I definitely deserved that." He finally spoke. Ikuto went to go get a towel, and dried his hair. In the middle of it, he got a conference call.

"Hey?" He answered.

"_Ikuto?" _A voice sounding strangely familiar to a bouncing, bubbly ginger he knew so well.

"_Oi, what's going on?" _Kukai. Ikuto knew it was him. Who else said 'Oi' in such a manner?

"_Hello?" _And now it was Fujisaki on the phone too. Great, just great. All his competition was on the phone, besides Yaya.

"_Hey, guys." _A voice of authority came in. It just had to be Utau. "_I needed you guys' help."_

"_Wow, the independent, blonde, drill sergeant needs help? That's a new one." _Yaya said, making the others chuckle.

"_Ha, ha. Real funny, ditzy ginger. Now, as I was saying, I feel really bad about what I did to Rima." _Silence ensued the lines. Utau took it as an opportunity to continue.

"Well, you should." Ikuto finally spoke up. "You did after all send her into a state of depression." Hecould tell he was shocking some of the others, because his tone was so nonchalant.

"_Well, thanks for the support, onii-chan. Well, I want to apologize, but I can't just say I'm sorry and everything will be alright. We need to plan something."_

"_Well, you'll have to be a bit more elaborate than that, Hoshina-san." _ Nagihiko said. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"_Well, I want to do something big. Something that she'll never forget." _Utau explained.

The lines went silent. _"Let's get on JingleMingle! And, someone invite Amu. I got some things I need to say to her." _Yaya exclaimed and threatened. To be honest, Ikuto was actually feeling a bit scared. We agreed and hung up.

He hung up and went over to his laptop.

**~**Payback**~**

Nagihiko put down his cell phone and opened his laptop, and went to the website.

_Welcome to: JingleMingle! The site for friends to lounge, call, video chat, and instant message!_

**Login?**

Nagihiko clicked login, and proceeded to type in his information.

**Followyourownrhythm ********.com**

**Password: rhythm**

Once he logged in, the first thing he saw was a flashing pop up box, indicating he had got invited to chat.

**From: Diamond_Worthy_Blonde**

Huh. Utau's username was rather narcissistic… Nagihiko accepted it, and the chat came up.

**Ride_The_Beat: So, Hoshina-san, what did you have in mind?**

**Violet_Kisses: I'm kind of confused…**

**Cats_Just_Too_Sexy: Hurry up, Utau.**

**CandyCandyFever01: Did anyone invite Amu?**

**No.1 Pinkette: Yeah, I'm here. They gave me access to a computer as long as they watched me.**

Nagihiko didn't dare type anything. He wanted t see what Yaya had to say. It seemed like everyone else did.

**CandyCandyFever01: God, because I need to say something to you.**

**No.1 Pinkette: Yaya, I have no clue what the waiter was talking about. He spiked her drink himself, I swear!**

**Ride_The_Beat: Here's a hint: work on your lying skills. They're seriously lacking right about now.**

**Diamond_Worthy_Blonde: XD LOL Fujisaki!**

**Take_That_Kamamoto: Agreed!**

**No.1 Pinkette: Whatever. What do you need, Yaya.**

**CandyCandyFever01: I just needed to say that next time you choose to drug Rima, I'll be there. And I will be ready to fight you. You had no right whatsoever. I don't care if I sound out of character right now. Ri-chan is like my sister, and you don't mess with my siblings. You know the kid who messed with Tsubasa?**

**Violet_Kisses: No.**

**CandyCandyFever01: Exactly. So, you listen to me, Hinamori. I'm glad you're in the slammer. You DESERVE to be there.**

**No.1 Pinkette: ….**

**Diamond_Worthy_Blonde: That shut her up. Well, I need to make it up to Rima.**

**No.1 Pinkette: Why does everyone care about that little self-absorbent midget?**

**Violet_Kisses: YOU have the nerve to call someone self-absorbent? Ha!**

**Ride_The_Beat: True.**

**Cats_Just_Too_Sexy: She's got a point.**

**Take_That_Kamamoto: True that, true that.**

**CandyCandyFever01: SOMEONE BLOCK HER ALREADY!**

_**Block **__No.1 Pinkette__**? Confirm? Go Back?**_

_**CONFIRM**_

**Ride_The_Beat: Consider her blocked.**

**Diamond_Worthy_Blonde: Thank you. Now, I'm thinking a surprise at her house. She doesn't like HUGE things, but it's big enough. Right?**

Everyone agreed and logged off. Nagihiko sighed and tied his hair into a low ponytail. He went into his bedroom, and laid down on his bed.

"I hope Rima's okay…" He said before he fell asleep.

**~**Two Weeks Later **~**

Nagihiko, Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau were in a group by Rima's apartment. They all went up, and knocked on the door. It opened, like one of those doors from a horror movie. The apartment…was empty.

"What the heck?" Utau said.

There was a single note on the kitchen counter. Yaya spotted it, and picked it up, and read it aloud.

"Guys, there's a note" She exclaimed, surprised.

_Dear Yaya, Ikuto, Hoshina, Nadeshiko, Hinamori, and Nagihiko_

_As you can very well see, my apartment is empty. I bet you all are wondering why, huh? Well, I honestly couldn't handle everything going on her at the moment. That's why I decided to move. I'm currently staying in China with my Grandmother; don't try to find me. I promise, I'll return, but not right now. I'm coming back after college._

Everyone was speechless as Yaya continued reading. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Yaya, I'm sorry I left abruptly, but you understand, right? I wish I had said goodbye to you, but you might not have been able to handle the way I look._

Yaya tilted her head in confusion. What did she mean?

_Remember, Yaya, I love you, little sis! _

Yaya smiled, and kept reading.

_Nade, I didn't get a chance to thank you for standing up for me when we were at the Reunion. I really appreciate it. _

Nadeshiko gave a small smile as she kept reading.

_We never really were close, but I have to say, that probably did more than you could've on purpose. XD Well, I'm going to miss you, a lot._

_Nagihiko, Ikuto, and Kukai,I honestly don't know what to say right now. You guys let a __**girl**__ get in the way of your friendship. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?_

They gave off a small chuckle.

_Not that I'm a 'hoe' or anything… __ Well, I just needed to get this off my chest. You all were acting extremely ludicrous when I was around. I hope my departure will give you time to sort anything out. And to be honest, this started as a plan to have Nagihiko fall for me._

Nagihiko's eyes widened, and blushed.

_Then, complications arose, but in the end, I wasn't really clear of my motive anymore. Did I honestly want Nagihiko? Or was it the fact that I couldn't stand to have anything good happen to Amu? I still have yet to find the answer. Until we meet again, I bid you all farewell._

The three men glanced at each other.

_Hinamori and Hoshina,_

_I know all of this isn't your fault. I had a huge part in this drama. That's why, I'm leaving. Next time I come back, I won't tolerate you guys' foolishness. I see now that I acted rather 's why, I'm going to be the bigger person._

_**I am sorry. I'm sorry for smacking Hinamori, I'm sorry for snapping at Utau, I am SORRY. **__Not that it'd make a difference now. It'll be four years until I see you all again._

_Everyone, next time I see you all, I will be a completely different person; not the Rima you once knew._

_Goodby for now,_

_ましろリーマ_

_Mashiro Rima_

The group looked at each other. Rima…left?

"She pulled a Nadeshiko…" Nagihiko said. All eyes turned to Nadeshiko, and she sweat dropped.

That was it. Mashiro Rima, the small, blonde haired, hazel eyed, ill-tempered, girl they all love, had officially left.

**It's over! Soon, the sequel is coming up soon! R&R for the last chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilouge

**A/N: Okay, here's the epilogue to Payback! I'm going to write the first chapter next! Ready? Here we go!**

***/Payback\***

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

Rima looked at her surroundings. The airport was crowded with people speaking different languages, though it was mostly Japanese. She walked through Narita airport, dragging her red carry on suitcase with her. She saw a sign labeled 六十四 and began to walk towards it. She looked at her passport in her hand and sighed. She was really going to do it. She was really going to leave. She'd miss a couple people, though that list was extremely short.

Yaya was one of the few. She had been there since her parents kicked her out of the house for being "disrespectful". They expected her to come back, but she didn't. Rima proved that she could live on her own; that she, Mashiro Rima, was a strong young woman.

Kukai was also another she'd miss. Kukai had been there since Amu and she had started fighting. Rima smiled fondly at the memory.

She'd also miss Ikuto. Though Ikuto could get on her nerves, she always thought of him as a friend. He did, after all, try to help her with getting revenge on Amu, and need I say it, wasn't a very bright idea.

Nagihiko? She didn't know. Did she even like him anymore? Seeing him be such a pushover and tend to Amu's every whim caused her respect for him to plummet quickly. Of course, she'd always think of him as a friend, seeing they were childhood frenemies.

Nadeshiko, she didn't really care for. Ever since Rima had told her about having a crush on her brother and Nadeshiko blabbed to Amu, she hated her genuinely. But, she did have to admit, some of the fires of hatred were doused when Nadeshiko stood up to Amu.

Rima went through the steel tube leading to the plane, and got on the plane, taking her seat. She looked out the window, and sighed.

"Goodbye, Japan. I'll see you again." She whispered.

**~*PAYBACK*~**

_Is it always worth it? _

_To push ones you love away?_

_To beging fueds rather than _

_Letting the chips fall where they may?_

_Well, there's always more than one opinion_

_But everyone's perspective can't always be heard_

_When things get out of hand, however_

_It is extremely and utterly absurd_

_Payback, Payback_

_Sweet Revenge_

_Is it always worth it?_

_The spirits can't always be avenged._

**Yep, that's it. Thanks! And tell me if you like the poem! I just wrote it, and it was kind of rushed. I tried to sum up the story, but I failed, so here you go! R&R!**


	18. Bonus Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to do a few bonus chapters for the ones who loved this story! I'm in a writer's block for CYHM so; I'm doing this in my spare time! It's sort of like a continuation for the last chapter for Payback so, I hope you like it!**

**Bonus Chapter 1: Confronting Amu**

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! She _left_?!" Utau screamed as she snatched the note from Yaya's grip and reading it over it again and again, wishing it weren't true.

"Utau, calm down-" Ikuto tried, but was stopped by Utau's tempestuous growl.

"No, I will not calm down. I was finally ready to start over, and now she's gone!" Soon, the fire in her voice vanished and was replaced by culpability.

"Oh, this is my entire fault. I was the final force to push her to leave…" She admonished herself. Yaya sniffled, but didn't disagree. Kukai, however, did.

"We all were to blame for this." Kukai said, his voice mixed with inspirit and dysphoria. The twins stayed silent the whole time. Basically because they had nothing to say; they weren't really efficient at communicating their emotions. Instead of talking, they looked down with catatonia in their eyes.

"But Hinamori and I have been causing her trouble for years! This is our faults, not you guys!" Utau flopped on the ground with a loud thump. She rubbed her behind a bit, and smiled meekly.

"I forgot; the couch is gone…" She admitted before standing back up.

"So…what now?" Nadeshiko finally spoke up in a demure tone. Utau looked up with dauntlessness in her mauve eyes and spoke.

"Part of this was dedicated to Hinamori, right? Let's show her this." And with that, Utau's auricomous pigtails bounced as she stood, grabbed her Amati Ai Akashi purse, took out her sunglasses, and took out her car keys.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's go." Utau commanded. They saluted, made Utau even more aggravated, and then hurried to get into their respective cars. Yaya got into Utau's car, her maroon hair flowing in the small breeze. Once she strapped herself in she exhaled in a solicitous manner, her usually sanguine persona gone. Rima was there for her ever since-

Wait. That's a story for another chapter. Anyways, back to the story.

Nadeshiko climbed into her brother's car and buckled her seatbelt. She tucked a strand of her indigo hair behind her ear and sighed. She wasn't surprised when Nagihiko did likewise; they were twins after all. He revved his engine and stepped on the gas pedal lightly, getting out of the parallel parking space.

Utau clutched the letter tightly as if it were the force of gravity keeping her on Earth. She was ready to speak to Amu; her words wouldn't be pretty.

She kept her eyes on the road, though her mind was elsewhere, and drove silently.

"Utau-chan," Yaya broke her from her thoughts meekly. Utau raised her eyebrows, indicating she heard Yaya, and Yaya began to speak again.

"I'm sure Rima will forgive you; Rima isn't the type of person to let an apology go unnoticed and to waste." Yaya smiled slightly. Now, you would think this would be a happy, dramatic moment, but you think wrong. Only one thing was on Utau's mind, and she decided to voice it.

"I still can't get over you talking in first person; it's unnatural." Utau deadpanned. Yaya facepalmed and exhaled exasperatedly.

"Did you eyen listen to what I just said?" Yaya furrowed her eyebrows. Utau turned her head stubbornly, and Yaya got the message.

"Ugh, have it your way." Yaya put her hair into two pigtails with the elastic bands on her wrists and put on the cutest face she could put on for a twenty two year old.

"Utau-chi," Yaya said her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Yes, Candy Baby?" Utau said, using the old nickname she'd use for Yaya. Yaya rolled her eyes.

"Yaya thinks Rima-tan will forgive Utau-chi; Rima-tan isn't the type of person to let an 'I'm sorry!' be forgotten!" She did her signature wink- kira-kira-playful face, with her pointer finger giving her motivational words a bit of a baby-ish emphasis.

"That's the Yaya I knew. Okay, go back to normal." Utau smiled as she chuckled. Yaya rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Utau could be a handful, but she was pretty crazy at times; especially when she had that Ikuto Infatuation/Complex (II/C For short).

They arrived at the pastel colored home and sighed. There they were; the Hinamori Apartment. The two waited for everyone else to arrive, and once they did, they all got out.

They walked up the stairs leading to the apartment, and rang the doorbell.

"Co~ming!" Amu sing before opening the door. With a bright smile, she opened the door, but it soon vanished when she saw the people in front of her.

"Ugh, what do you all want?" She said, putting a hand on her hip. Utau pushed her aside and let herself in. The others did likewise after a few moments of reluctance.

"Read this. Read the end, now." Utau shoved the note in her face turbulently, and Amu read over the end.

"So, why do I care?" Amu rolled her eyes. Yaya furrowed her eyebrows fiercely.

"Wait, why are _you_ out of jail?" Yaya spoke lividly, pointing an accusing finger.

"Surprise! Ami bailed me out!" Amu did jazz hands to emphasize her sarcasm.

"You should care, because you're one of the forces that lead to this! You're horrible!" Utau growled.

"Ha, bite me." Amu sat on her couch and crossed her legs triumphantly. Utau glared at her and then lunged at her shoulder.

"Ouch! You bit me!" Amu screamed as she clutched her sore shoulder.

"Choose your words more carefully next time then." Utau crossed her arms. Amu rolled her eyes irritably, and exhaled.

"You have the nerve to call me horrible? Did you not see that she dedicated the end to both of us?" Amu said with venom lacing her words.

"But unlike you, I went there to apologize." Utau retorted, leaving Amu at a loss for words.

"Okay, that's it. Why does everyone care about her? She was cold, cruel, she degraded others, she was lazy; a total ice queen."

"It's because we knew it was an act to protect her from being hurt." Ikuto glared at Amu.

"Being lazy was her thing; something that made Rima, well, Rima." Kukai added.

"And even with all the insults, we still cared for her, because we knew she didn't mean it." Nagihiko finished.

"You all are a bunch of suckers. Rima was a bimbo; just another dumb blonde out there." And with that, Utau and Yaya curled their hands into fists.

"How dare you speak of Ri-chan like that!" Yaya said as she slapped Amu across the face.

"Ri-chan has something you'll never have; maturity! You've been so busy trying to degrade her that you've lost sight of what you wanted!" Utau roared, but then suddenly stopped.

"You know what? Yaya, stop; she isn't worth our anger." Utau withdrew while putting an arm behind her back, and reluctantly Yaya withdrew as well.

"Think the note over. She tried to be the bigger person." And with that, Utau left with everyone following.

A few minutes of silence passed within the lot, and suddenly, Yaya spoke up.

"You stole her A*A*A wallet, didn't you?" Yaya face palmed.

"Of course!" She took the white and brown wallet from behind her back, got into her car quickly, and sped off with Yaya inside.

"Hey, where the heck is my wallet?!" They heard Amu scream from inside. The lot exchanged glances then nodded.

"Into the cars!" They all rushed for their cars and then drove away.

**Okay, that's the end of BC1~! R&R Kiddos!**


End file.
